Handsome Next Door!
by SparWonKyu
Summary: -UPDATE! CHAPTER 12- Handsome next door! Kehidupan namja pengangguran-Cho Kyuhyun- yang akan berubah drastis setelah menjadi pembantu tetangga baru di sebelah rumah nya. Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Choi Minho, etc. Pair: WONKYU and JONGKYU! Inspired by drama Exo Next door! Review for next chapter! Enjoy it!
1. Prologue

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

 **Handsome next door!**

Inspired by drama EXO Next Door

.

.

Rate T/ Romance & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwom, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Kim Heechul(GS), Henry Lau, Choi Minho, etc.

Pair: WonKyu dan masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan.

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **PROLOGUE**

Blank.

Namja manis itu menatap ibu nya dengan pandangan horror. Apa tadi dia tidak salah dengar? Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala nya bingung. Amat sangat bingung.

"A-apa kata umma tadi?"

"Cho Kyuhyun mau sampai kapan kau jadi pengangguran seperti ini huh? Melanjutkan kuliah tidak mau bahkan menikah tidak mau."

"Yak! Bukan begitu umma hanya saja aku belum menemukan seseorang yang cocok dengan ku."

"Kalau begitu cepat cari."

"Nanti umma hehe..."

Namja itu tersenyum manis pada ibu nya sambil cengengesan. Ibu nya—Cho Heechul—hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah putra sulung nya ini. Cho Kyuhyun. Namja berusia 20 tahun yang kerjaan nya hanya bermain game dan tidak mau membantu diri nya. Untung nya anak kedua nya—Cho Henry—merupakan anak yang baik hati yang mau membantu nya.

"Kau mau umma tidak memberikan mu uang untuk beli kaset game terbaru huh?!" ancam Heechul yang mendapati tatapan tidak suka dari anak nya itu.

"Jangan begitu umma... ya aku akui kalau diri ku memang pintar dalam hal berbenah tapi aku tidak mau menjadi pembantu tetangga sebelah" uc ap nya sambil mempout kan bibir nya. "Lagipula kata Henry yang kemarin membantu membawakan kardus-kardus kepindahan mereka bilang kalau tetangga kita hanyalah namja-namja yang jelek dan tua. Pasti sangat kotor nanti disana" lanjut nya sambil sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Mwo? Namja jelek dan tua?" tanya Heechul bingung sambil menautkan alisnya. Setahu diri nya yang menyewa rumah disebelah nya ini mereka orang-orang muda, terkenal dan tampan. "Umma tidak mau tau pokok nya sekarang kau bawakan buah-buahan ini kepada mereka sebagai tanda bahwa kita adalah tetangga yang baik."

Heechul langsung memberikan dengan paksa keranjang berisi buah-buahan itu kepada Kyuhyun yang hanya diterima nya dengan pasrah. Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah nya sambil memasang muka masam menuju ke tetangga baru nya. Hahhh.. padahal dia lebih suka kalau rumah sebelah yang disewakan umma nya itu kosong.

TOK TOK TOK

Tidak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun mencoba mengetuk kembali tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun membuka pintu depan yang ternyata tidak dikunci sama sekali. Diri nya merasa takjub melihat keadaan dalam rumah yang setidak nya masih bersih dan tidak berantakan.

"Pe-permisi..." ucap Kyuhyun ragu-ragu namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Kyuhyun mencium aroma sesuatu dari arah ruang makan. Kaki nya refleks berjalan ke arah aroma sedap itu yang ternyata sepanci ramen hangat yang sangat menggiurkan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku hanya mencicipi sedikit?"

Kyuhyun menyimpan keranjang buah-buahan nya di atas meja dan mengambil sumpit yang ada tepat di samping panci itu. Kyuhyun pun mulai terlarut dengan rasa ramen yang sedap itu bahkan diri nya tidak sadar kalau ternyata dia makan masih dalam keadaan berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aish kalau bukan karena Jonghyun yang harus nya hari ini datang sambil membawa beberapa saus pedas kan kita tidak perlu berjalan jauh ke supermarket."

"Sudahlah Yunho hyung bukan salah Jonghyun juga, lagipula siapa sangka kalau pelabuhan di Jeju hari ini ditutup bukan?"

"Benar juga hahhh..."

Tiga namja tampan dan juga tinggi itu berjalan pulang menuju kerumah nya setelah membeli beberapa saus pedas. Entahlah bagi mereka tanpa ada rasa pedas rasa nya terasa hambar. Namja berlesung pipi yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengaran kedua teman nya— Jung Yunho dan Choi Minho—terus berbicara nonstop.

"Hey berhenti." ucap namja berlesung pipi itu—Choi Siwon—yang hanya ditatap bingung oleh kedua teman nya.

"Ada apa Siwon?"

"Bukankah tadi kau sudah menutup pintu nya Minho?"

"Eh? Mm... benar juga hyung."

Mereka bertiga mulai berpikir kalau ada seorang perampok yang masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Dengan perlahan-lahan Siwon, Yunho dan Minho mulai masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

"Hyung itu itu..." ucap Minho pelan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk arah ruang makan. Siwon pun mengintip siapa yang ada didalam sana. Mata nya pun menangkap seorang namja yang sedang asyik memakan ramen mereka. Tunggu. Ramen? Siwon pun langsung berjalan mendekati namja itu diikuti Yunho dan Minho di belakang nya.

"Mhhh nymhhhh..." Mereka bertiga bahkan bisa mendengar suara namja itu yang sedang asyik memakan ramen itu.

PUK

"Hm?" Namja itu membalikan badan nya saat dirasa nya ada seseorang yang memegang bahu nya. Mata nya langsung sukses membulat sempurna saat melihat namja-namja tampan yang ada didepan nya.

"Yak. Kenapa kau memakan ramen kami?" ucap Siwon dingin dan...

PRANG

Yunho dan Minho langsung menatap kaget pemandangan di depan nya. Panci ramen yang dipegang namja itu—Kyuhyun—terjatuh kelantai dan kuah nya bahkan mie nya mengenai bagian perut kaos Siwon dan jeans yang dikenakan nya.

"Je-jeans baru ku..."

"Ma-mati aku..."

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo /bow/ huwaaaaaa lama tak bertemu maaf kan author yang ngambil hiatus kelamaan heheee entah kenapa hasrat saya nulis ff mendadak hilang-_- tapi sekarang sudah muncul kembali kok wuhuuuu~

Maaf malah muncul dengan cerita baru soal nya saya sedikit lupa cerita yang lain gimana xD tapi tenang saja pasti saya bakal update tapi saya bakal fokus dulu dengan ff yang satu ini ne?

Tapi adakah yang kangen dengan cerita-cerita saya? Huhuuuu /sad

 **So~ Kalau mau cerita ini dilanjut tolong review sebanyak-banyak nya neeeee~ Kalau review banyak kan membangkitkan semangat saya untuk melanjutkan cerita. Jadi ditunggu review nya ne!**

Kamsahamnidaaaa /bow again/


	2. Chapter 1

"Je-jeans baru ku..."

"Ma-mati aku..."

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

 **Handsome next door!**

Inspired by drama EXO Next Door

.

.

Rate T/ Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Kim Heechul(GS), Henry Lau, Choi Minho, etc.

Pair: WonKyu dan masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan.

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan cukup lama.

"Mi-mianhae astaga mi-miannnnnnn..." ucap Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin keluar dari rumah itu.

"Si-siwon?" tanya Yunho karena melihat temannya tak bergeming. Yunho dengan cepat langsung mengambil tisu yang banyak dan mulai membersihkan teman nya itu. "Apa dia perampok?"

"Kurasa bukan hyung" jawab Minho sambil mengambil buah apel dari dalam keranjang dan memakannya. "Mungkin dia tetangga kita."

"Cih. Tetangga yang menyebalkan."

Siwon langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua teman nya itu menuju kamar nya. Mood nya benar-benar hancur saat ini. Makanan mereka habis dan yang menyebalkan nya kaos kesayangan bahkan jeans yang baru dibelinya dua hari lalu terkena kuah ramen. Siwon mengacak rambut nya frustasi. Benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Minho, siapa yang akan membereskan ini?" Tanya Yunho. Minho langsung menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Aku tidak mau. Biarkan saja hyung lagipula pembantu kita besok akan datang bukan? Suruh saja dia bersihkan nanti." Jawab Minho yang langsung disetujui dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUWAAAAAA PABBOYAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil memukul-mukulkan bantal ke kepala nya. Muka nya memerah semerah tomat sekarang.

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN BERISIK!" teriak Heechul sambil memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dengan tampang kesal.

"Ummaaaaa aku tidak mau jadi pembantu tetangga sebelahhhhh!"

"Apa maksud mu tidak mau? Kau harus nya beruntung karena bisa menjadi pembantu artis-artis terkenal itu!" Bentak Heechul.

Artis terkenal? Tentu siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Tampan, pintar, kaya dan masih banyak lagi. Jung Yunho seorang aktor papan atas, setiap film atau drama yang diperankan nya pasti laku dipasaran. Choi Minho, seorang dancer yang bahkan sudah terkenal ke luar negeri. Dan Choi Siwon, model papan atas yang digilai para wanita karena tubuh nya yang sempurna itu. Siapa yang tidak mau bekerja dekat dengan mereka?

"Kenapa tidak umma saja? Umma kan fans nya Jung Yunho lagipula aku sudah memberikan kesan yang buruk pada mereka." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil merengut. Ibu nya ini kan salah satu penggemar berat nya Jung Yunho. Diri nya pernah sakit telinga karena umma nya pernah berteriak dan meraung-raung tepat disamping telinga nya hanya karena drama Yunho tidak di tayangkan.

"Mwo? Kau kira umma tidak ada pekerjaan seperti mu? Kalau kerjaan umma tidak banyak pasti sudah umma ambil alih pekerjaan mu itu." Ucap Heechul tak mau kalah.

"Henry saja ne umma?" Tawar Kyuhyun sambil memasang puppy eyes nya.

"Tidak, Cho Kyuhyun. Henry sibuk belajar untuk ujian kelulusan nya biarkan dia fokus belajar." Heechul memijit kening nya yang sedikit pusing.

"Ta-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian pokok nya besok siang kau harus ke sana dan membersihkan rumah mereka." Heecul pun melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah, dia tidak mau melawan ibu nya-karena ibu nya akan mirip seperti hewan buas jika sedang marah.

"Ah... besok aku harus meminta maaf padanya."

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Oy Yunho hyung, Minhooooo!"_

"Hahhh... hai Jonghyun" balas Yunho dan Minho berbarengan.

 _"Ada apa eoh? Muka kalian terlihat masam."_ Ujar Jonghyun yang sedang melakukan video call dengan kedua sahabat nya itu. Namja berambut coklat keemasan itu bahkan tidak dapat melihat teman nya yang satu lagi. Ayolah mereka kan sedang berlibur di Jeju seharus nya mereka terlihat sangat senang.

"Kuda baru saja dapat mendapat musibah. Kaos kesayangan dan jeans baru nya terkena kuah ramen juga mie nya."

 _"Hm Siwon hyung? Bagaimana bisa?"_

"Tadi saat kami baru pulang dari supermarket kami mendapati seorang namja sedang memakan ramen kami dan mungkin dia terlalu kaget melihat ketampanan kami sehingga tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ramen nya mengenai Siwon" jelas Minho sedikit pede.

 _"Apa dia tetangga kita?"_

"Kurasa. Hah cepatlah kemari Jonghyun liburan ini terasa kurang kalau tanpa diri mu" ujar Minho sambil mempoutkan bibir nya. Yunho hanya dapat memalingkan wajah nya melihat Minho melakukan itu. Menjijikan bagi nya. Sedangkan Jonghyun hanya dapat tertawa.

 _"Haha.. arraseo arraseo aku akan segera menyusul kalian. Tunggu saja oke? Kurasa sekarang aku harus pergi dulu. Sampai berjumpa lagi di Jeju."_

"Nde kami tunggu kedatangan mu." Jawab Yunho dan menyudahi video call nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari nya, di siang hari yang cerah. Namja manis itu menatap horror pintu rumah didepan nya. Kyuhyun sekarang sudah siap dengan peralatannya seperti sapu, alat pel, kemoceng dan celemek bergambar beruang.

 _'Seharusnya aku tidak berada disini.'_ batin Kyuhyun.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu yang menurut nya terkutuk itu tapi seperti kemarin tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Dan lagi-lagi dengan lancangnya dia memasuki rumah itu dan tidak mendapati siapapun dirumah.

 _'Sebaiknya aku bergegas sebelum mereka sampai rumah.'_

Dan dengan kilat Kyuhyun langsung membereskan rumah itu. Menyapu segala tempat, mengelap sana-sini, mengepel mondar-mandir bahkan mencuci pakaian kotor yang sudah mereka sediakan—bahkan diri nya bisa mencium aroma ramen dari sebuah jeans dan kaos yang dirasa milik Siwon—dirinya segera bergegas pergi menuju ruang makan.. Kyuhyun menatap panci yang masih tergeletak dibawah dengan sedikit perasaan takut. Ternyata mereka tidak berniat untuk membereskan nya. Ah.. mungkin mereka terlalu badmood, pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian langsung membersihkan semua nya dan berjalan keatas untuk menjemur pakaian yang sudah di cuci nya tadi.

"Ahhhh tinggal satu kamar lagi yang belum di bersihkan."

Ekspresi wajah nya langsung berubah dari masam bercampur takut menjadi bahagia. Karena hanya tinggal satu kamar yang belum di bersihkan nya setelah itu dia bisa pulang tanpa harus merasa bersalah kepada ketiga namja itu.

Langkah kaki nya terasa ringan dan sambil sedikit bersenandung diri nya langsung membersihkan kamar yang nyata nya tidak terlalu berantakan itu. Diri nya hampir melangkah keluar sebelum mendengar samar sesuatu.

"Aku akan beristirahat dulu jadi jika kalian mau membuat makan jangan lupakan" ucap seseorang dengan suara husky nya.

 _'Ga-gawat!'_

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun segera bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur.

CKLEK

Pintu itu pun terbuka dan Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mengintip siapa pemilik kamar ini. Mata nya sukses membesar saat mengetahui kalau ternyata kamar yang baru dibersihkan nya itu milik seorang Choi Siwon.

Muka Kyuhyun semakin bertambah pucat saat Siwon tidak pergi melainkan malah tidur di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun ingin sekali menyumpah serapahi namja yang sedang asyik tidur diatas ranjang sedangkan diri nya bersembunyi di bawah sini. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko ketahuan berada di bawah. Jadi dengan sabar Kyuhyun menunggu Siwon untuk keluar tapi tidak terjadi-jadi sampai membuat diri nya tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mhhhh?"

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Kyuhyun pun terbangun. Diri nya tidak menyangka kalau akan ketiduran seperti itu.

 _'Apa dia sudah keluar?'_

Masih dalam keadaan mengantuk, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri nya keluar. Diri nya melihat ke segala arah dan tidak dilihat nya batang hidung Siwon. Hahhh... akhirnya diri nya bisa bernafas lega selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya—

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar ku?" Tanya seseorang dengan nada dingin yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon sang pemilik kamar yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan bathrobe nya.

"A-a-aku hanya mm... aku hanya..."

"Keluar."

"A-Apa?"

"KUBILANG KELUAR!" bentak Siwon dengan suara kencang. Dapat terlihat dimuka nya kalau sekarang dirinya sedang menahan emosi.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar bahkan sempat menabrak bahu Yunho.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Yunho pada Minho yang masih kaget dengan teriakan Siwon tadi. Minho pun hanya bisa mengangkat bahu tidak tahu.

BRUK

Kyuhyun terjatuh setelah berhasil keluar dari rumah itu. Diri nya langsung mendudukan diri nya dan menekuk lutut nya.

"Hiks... hiks..."

Tangisan itu dapat terdengar sangat jelas walaupun sang empu nya menutupi muka nya. Mungkin keberuntungan nya telang hilang dari kemarin. Kenapa diri nya terus saja terkena masalah?

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap seseorang sambil mengelus pelan surai rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kaget langsung menengadahkan kepala nya. Didepan nya sudah ada namja berambut coklat keemasan yang menatap nya khawatir.

"Berhentilah menangis" namja itu masih berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang masih menangis. Kyuhyun sangat kenal dengan namja berambut coklat keemasan ini—siapalagi kalau bukan Lee Jonghyun, gitaris yang sedang banyak dicari musisi-musisi terkenal untuk mengiringi lagu mereka.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..."

Tapi bukan nya berhenti menangis malah tangisan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Jonghyun yang tak tega sekaligus bingung harus berbuat apa semakin panik dibuat Kyuhyun. Pasalnya dia baru saja sampai tapi tepat didepan halaman rumah nya malah ada seorang namja yang menangis. Dan diri nya hanya tahu satu cara untuk membuat orang pasti berhenti menangis.

CHUP

Kyuhyun dibuat terkejut oleh nya saat merasakan sesuatu menempel dengan lembut di kening nya. Kedua nya pun saling bertukar pandangan. Jonghyun tersenyum manis melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"Kudengar kecupan di kening dapat membuat orang berhenti menangis."

.

.

.

.

.

.

YEHET!

Selamat datang di chapter 1! maaf kalau kurang memuaskan huhuuu T^T

Saya amat sangat berterima kasih karena telah meninggalkan review maaf kalau saya tidak bisa membalas nya satu persatu soalnya waktu saya sangat sibuk eheee sudah untung saya bisa melanjutkan ke next chap xD

Nah udah ketahuan kan selain WonKyu siapa lagi pairing yang bakal keluar di chapter selanjutnya! eits tapi ingat ne~

 **REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Boleh dapet review diatas 40 mungkin?:D Buat nambah-nambah semangat.**

 **p.s: ga suka sama silent readers. ngebuat saya tak bersemangat T^T**

Kamsahamnidaaaaaaaaa~


	3. Chapter 2

CHUP

Kyuhyun dibuat terkejut oleh nya saat merasakan sesuatu menempel dengan lembut di kening nya. Kedua nya pun saling bertukar pandangan. Jonghyun tersenyum manis melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"Kudengar kecupan di kening dapat membuat orang berhenti menangis."

SparWonKyu present...

.

.

 **Handsome next door!**

Inspired by drama EXO Next Door

.

.

Rate T/ Romance & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Kim Heechul(GS), Henry Lau, Choi Minho, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu** dan masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan.

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Hahhh..."

Siwon memijit kening nya yang terasa pusing. Setelah memakai pakaian nya kembali diri nya langsung termenung karena kejadian barusan.

"Hey." Siwon menatap ke arah pintu dan mendapati Yunho yang sedang menatap nya intens. "Kurasa kau terlalu keras padanya."

"Bukan salahku, lagipula kenapa dia bisa ada di kamarku?"

"Kurasa dia pembantu baru kita."

"Huh dia?"

Siwon menatap tak percaya pada teman nya. Namja tadi pembantu baru mereka? cih jangan bercanda. Walaupun kemungkinan dia pembantu baru kita setidak nya ketuk dulu pintu sebelum masuk, pikir Siwon.

"Kau harus nya minta maaf padanya, aku tau itu memang bukan salahmu tapi kau terlalu keras sampai membuat nya menangis seperti itu."

Mara Siwon membulat sempurna. Namja tadi menangis? Oke Siwon tau kalau dia mungkin sedikit agak keras pada namja tadi tapi tak disangka nya kalau namja tadi akan menangis. Siwon menghela nafas dan berjalan melewati Yunho.

"Baiklah aku akan minta maaf padanya, semoga saja dia masih ada disekitar sini."

Siwon berjalan menuju pintu dan mendapati Minho yang menatap sedikit takut kearah nya. Mungkin teriakan nya terdengar sampai bawah. Dan saat Siwon membuka pintu, dia melihat pemandangan yang amat sangat mengejutkan.

'Bu-bukankah itu Jonghyun?' Tanya Siwon dalam hati. Ya benar tak salah lagi kalau itu Lee Jonghyun yang sedang mencium kening namja itu.

"Kudengar kecupan di kening dapat membuat orang berhenti menangis."

Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan lama yang berhasil membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah sempurna bahkan sampai ketelinga nya.

"Aha! Lihat bukan kau berhenti menangis" lanjut Jonghyun dan mengambil sapu tangan nya. "Lagipula namja manis seperti mu tak cocok menangis." Jonghyun mengusap air mata Kyuhyun dengan sapu tangan nya dan juga tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun. Oh entah mengapa Kyuhyun sangat suka saat Jonghyun tersenyum yang memperlihat kedua lesung pipi nya. Benar-benar tampan.

"Boleh ku tau siapa dirimu?"

"A-aku hanya pembantu di rumah i-ini" jawab Kyuhyun malu-malu. Jonghyun pun mengangguk mengerti dan memberikan sapu tangan nya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung mengusap semua bekas air mata nya.

"Ah aku juga akan tinggal di rumah itu! Mm... ngomong-ngomong kau menangis karena apa hm?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu Kyuhyun langsung bangkit berdiri dan membungkukan badan nya.

"I-itu tidak penting. S-saya permisi dulu" ujar Kyuhyun cepat sambil berlari kencang menuju rumah nya yang tepat berada disamping rumah itu. Jonghyun menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan bingung, diri nya masih ingin bertanya banyak hal pada Kyuhyun. Jonghyun bahkan tidak menyadari kalau sedaritadi Siwon terus memperhantikan mereka dalam diam.

Siwon berjalan masuk kembali dan duduk di sofa. Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakan sosok Jonghyun yang tersenyum lebar.

"Aku datang!"

"HYUNGGGG!"

Minho langsung berlari memeluk hyung kesayangan nya itu. Yunho duduk di samping Siwon dan menatap nya dengan intens lagi. Yang ditatap pun hanya mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Kapan kau sampai disini Jonghyun? Kau kan bisa minta jemput ke kami" ucap Yunho. Jonghyun dan Minho langsung mengambil tempat duduk didepan Yunho dan Siwon.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan hyungdeul juga Minho hehe.. ahh aku tak sabat untuk jalan-jalan melihat keindahan pulau Jeju. Bukankah jarang sekali kita dapat liburan bersama-sama seperti ini?" Tanya Jonghyun dan langsung disetujui oleh Minho.

"Kau benar hyung, kita terlalu sibuk dengan aktivitas kita sampai lupa dengan liburan" ucap Minho sambil merangkul pundak Jonghyun.

"Kau sebaiknya istirahat."

Siwon berucap singkat dan dingin lalu berjalan kembali menuju kamar nya.

"Ada apa dengan Siwon hyung?" Tanya Jonghyun bingung sambil menatap bergantian ke arah Yunho dan Minho. Minho dan Yunho pun hanya saling menukarkan pandangan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUK

Kyuhyun langsung menidurkan diri nya di atas ranjang. Sial. Lagi-lagi dirinya membuat masalah dengan Choi Siwon. Siwon benar-benar menyeramkan di mata Kyuhyun saat hal iftu terjadi. Teriakan nya begitu membahana.

Kyuhyun menutupi muka nya dan merasakan sesuatu yang tengah di genggam nya. Kyuhyun mengangkat benda itu tepat di depan muka nya yang ternyata sebuah sapu tangan. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah saat mengingat siapa yang memberikan sapu tangan itu. Lee Jonghyun.

"Ahhhhh~"

Mendadak mood Kyuhyun yang hancur berubah menjadi berbunga-bunga. Diotak nya tergambar muka Jonghyun yang tengah tersenyum manis pada nya sambil memperlihat kedua lesung pipi nya. Ah sangat meneduhkan hati. Berbeda dengan Choi Siwon.

Bahkan mengingat nama Choi Siwon langsung membuat mood Kyuhyun hancur kembali. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat sapu tangan itu di dekat dada nya.

"Lee... Jonghyun..."

Ucap Kyuhyun lembut kemudian memejamkan mata nya. Diri nya berharap semoga di mimpinya nanti dipertemukan dengan Jonghyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari nya di pagi hari yang cerah. Nampak seseorang sedang mengintip sesuatu dari dalam rumah nya melalui sebuah jendela.

"A-apa mereka ada di rumah, Henry?"

"Aish hyung! Aku sudah memperhatikan rumah itu dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan aku tidak melihat aktifitas apapun dari sana. Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja ke sana?"

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum penuh arti kemudian mengacak rambut Henry.

"Rahasia ku, sudah sana bantu umma lagi. Hyung mau bekerja dulu~" Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak pergi keluar meninggalkan Henry yang menatap nya kesal.

"Dasar tukang suruh."

Kyuhyun akhirnya dapat bernapas lega saat mengetahui kalau rumah yang akan di datangi nya itu kosong. Kyuhyun lebih senang untuk bekerja sendirian- lebih tepat nya agar dia tak bertemu para penghuni rumah itu—Kyuhyun pun memasuki rumah itu dan...

"Haiii~"

"HWAAAAAAA!"

"Woah woah tenang! Aku bukan hantu."

Kyuhyun terlonjak sedikit kebelakang saat dikagetkan dengan seorang namja yang menyapa nya benar-benar dekat dengan nya. Kyuhyun menatap namja itu—Minho—yang tengah mengusap telinga nya karena Kyuhyun tak sengaja berteriak dan di rasa nya membuat telinga Minho sedikit nyeri.

"Mi-mianhae.." Kyuhyun membungkukan badan nya dan mendapati lengan nya di tarik oleh Minho.

"Tidak apa-apa kajja kemarilah kami semua ingin bertemu dengan mu" ujar Minho sambil menarik Kyuhhun ke ruang tengah. Yunho dan Siwon menunggu sedaritadi. "Hyungdeul ini pembantu baru kita."

"Maafkan dia mengagetkan mu barusan" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum dan Minho langsung mendudukan diri nya disamping Hyundeul nya itu. Kyuhyun pun terpaksa memaksakan senyum nya untuk muncul bukan karena dia tidak suka dengan keramahan Yunho dan Minho namun karena merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan sebuah tatapan pada diri nya yang sangat dingin.

"Jadi silahkan perkenalkan diri mu" lanjut Yunho. Kyuhyun langsung membungkukan badan nya dan memperkenalkan diri nya.

"Pe-perkenalkan nama saya Cho Kyuhyun, saya pembantu baru kalian semua disini dan ma-maafkan atas semua kesalahan yang telah saya perbuat" tambah Kyuhyun sedikit melirik Siwon yang masih menatap nya dingin.

"Begini pembantu" ucap Siwon sambil menekan kata Pembantu. "Aku paling tidak suka jika kau melipat pakaian ku dengan tidak rapi. Kau harus membersihkan semua debu dan kotoran di kamarku, jika aku melihat sedikit debu di kamar ku... kau akan tau akibat nya" lanjut Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludah nya takut.

"Kalau aku simpel saja semua nya hanya harus terlihat bersih dan rapi" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun. Hawa disini mulai tidak enak karena Siwon tadi.

"Kalau aku saat kau menyetrika baju ku kau harus melakukan nya dua kali ke arah kiri lalu ke arah kanan sebanyak tiga kali lalu memutar seratus delapan derajat" ucap Minho sambil tersenyum dengan muka polos nya.

"Y-ye?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memiringkan kepala nya bingung. Sungguh... apa yang baru saja dikatakan Minho sungguh tidak masuk akal. Sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun akan mengeluarkan pendapat nya tiba-tiba diri nya merasakan sesuatu menggelitikin telinga nya. Suara lembut seseorang.

"Aku sih... terserah saja sesuai apa yang kau lakukan" bisik suara itu, Kyuhyun langsung membalikan badan nya dan mendapati sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah.

"Ah Jonghyun-ssi..." ucap Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Panggil saja Jonghyun" ucap Jonghyun dan refleks mengacak rambut Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata nya.

"N-nde... Jonghyun..." turut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Mereka tidak sadar kalau Siwon sedaritadi menatap mereka tidak senang.

"Hey kyuhyun-ssi bisakah kau buat makanan untuk kami? Kami sangat lapar disini" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba yang menggangu Jonghyun yang sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ah nde. Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Ramen dan jangan sampai terjatuh lagi" jawab Siwon dingin sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya. Kyuhyun langsung menunduk karena merasa tersindir.

"Ba-baiklah.."

Kyuhyun langsung bergegas ke arah dapur dan mulai memasak. Bahu nya kemudian di tepuk pelan olej Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba berada di samping nya.

"Biar kubantu" ujar Jonghyun tersenyum manis dan membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau tersenyum juga. Mereka berdua terlalu asyik dengan memasak sambil terus mengobrol tanpa tau kalau Siwon memperhatikan mereka diam-diam. Entahlah. Ada sesuatu dalam diri nya yang sangat tidak menyukai saat Jonghyun dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Makanan siap!" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak kemudian ruang makan itu langsung penuh oleh empat orang.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Yunho dan Kyuhyun pun langsung menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Kalau begitu makanlah bersama kami" timpal Minho sambil mengambil jatah makanan nya.

"Ah ti-tidak perlu nanti saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, makanlah bersama kami" timpal Jonghyun langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar duduk di samping nya.

Mereka berempat pun langsung makan bersama dengan lahap, berbeda dengan Siwon yang makan nya sedikit. Mendadak nafsu makan Siwon hilang entah kenapa. Siwon sering beberapa kali melemparkan tatapan jengah nya pada Jonghyun yang sedang mengelap ujung bibir Kyuhyun dengan tisu karena kuah ramen.

"Ahhhhh kenyang nyaaaaa~" ucap Minho senang sambil mengelus pelan perut nya. Ucapan Minho barusan disetujui oleh Yunho dan Jonghyun dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kajja kita ke ruang tengah, aku membawa kaset film yang sangat banyakkkk!" Ujar Jonghyun.

"Kajjaaaaa!"

Mereka semua langsung berhamburan pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menonton film terkecuali Kyuhyun yang harus langsung membersihkan semua peralatan makan yang kotor itu. Kyuhyun pun menggulung lengan baju nya dan mulai mencuci piring, sendok, garpu dan sebagai nya.

"Kubantu keringkan."

Suara berat itu langsung mengangetkan Kyuhyun yang sedang mencuci untung nya piring di tangan nya tak terjatuh karena terlalu kaget. Diri nya semakin tak percaya melihat namja di sebelah nya yang sekarang sedang mengeringkan peralatan makan dengan sebuah kain itu.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Siwon dingin masih sambil mengeringkan piring yang baru saja Kyuhyun cuci.

"Ti-tidak ada" jawab Kyuhyun salah tingkah kemudian melanjutkan acara cuci mencuci yang tadi sempat tertunda. Pria disebelah nya benar-benar selalu mengangetkan nya. Baru sedetik perasaan kaget Kyuhyun hilang muncul kembali saat kepala itu bersandar di bahu nya. Membuat mata nya membulat sempurna. Kyuhyun melirik tak percaya pada Siwon yang tengah menyenderkan kepala nya ke bahu Kyuhyun. Jantung Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berdetak semakin kencang. Entah apa sebab nya.

"Maafkan aku... Kyu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Welcome back:D

Saya sangat berterima kasih pada pada readers yang sudah membantu saya dengan review nya karena membuat saya semakin bersemangat menulis fanfic lagi:D

Dan maaf kalau ini kurang panjang eheeee tapi saya usahakan bakal di panjangin nanti :D

Ah iya dan mulai minggu depan saya mau UKK nih D: jadi tolong doakan saya neeee~

So as usual.

 **REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER! Boleh dapet di atas 70? Maybe?  
COZ NO REVIEW = NO LANJUT :D**

Kamsahamnidaaaa~


	4. Chapter 3

"Kubantu keringkan."

Suara berat itu langsung mengangetkan Kyuhyun yang sedang mencuci untung nya piring di tangan nya tak terjatuh karena terlalu kaget. Diri nya semakin tak percaya melihat namja di sebelah nya yang sekarang sedang mengeringkan peralatan makan dengan sebuah kain itu.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Siwon dingin masih sambil mengeringkan piring yang baru saja Kyuhyun cuci.

"Ti-tidak ada" jawab Kyuhyun salah tingkah kemudian melanjutkan acara cuci mencuci yang tadi sempat tertunda. Pria disebelah nya benar-benar selalu mengangetkan nya. Baru sedetik perasaan kaget Kyuhyun hilang muncul kembali saat kepala itu bersandar di bahu nya. Membuat mata nya membulat sempurna. Kyuhyun melirik tak percaya pada Siwon yang tengah menyenderkan kepala nya ke bahu Kyuhyun. Jantung Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berdetak semakin kencang. Entah apa sebab nya.

"Maafkan aku... Kyu."

SparWonKyu present

.

.

Handsome next door!

Inspired by drama EXO Next Door

.

.

Rate T/ Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Kim Heechul(GS), Henry Lau, Choi Minho, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu** dan masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan.

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

"Huh?"

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam, dia dapat merasakan nafas Siwon tepat di samping leher nya. Membuat nya sedikit bergidik geli.

"Maaf. Sungguh. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu hanya saja... aku sedang banyak pikiran" ucap Siwon sambil menghela nafas nya.

"I-itu tidak apa-apa la-lagipula salahku juga yang ma-mau seenak nya saja" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajah nya yang bersemu merah.

"Benarkah?"

Siwon segera memegang bahu Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun menatap nya intens. Mereka saling bertukar pandangan cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya..

"Hik hik..."

Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulut nya rapat-rapat namun tetap saja suara itu terus terdengar. Membuat wajah Kyuhyun semakin bersemu merah.

"Kau... cegukan?" Tanya Siwon bingung dan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepala nya sebagai jawaban nya. "Biar ku ambilkan minuman."

Siwon segera mengambil dan memasukan air itu kemudian memberikan nya pada Kyuhyun yang masih cegukan. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung mengambil nya dan meminum nya dengan cepat juga.

Mereka berdua pun terdiam kembali. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memegangi tenggorokan nya. Seperti nya cegukan Kyuhyun sudah hilang.

Siwon langsung saja beranjak pergi dari sana tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun membuat Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Siwon dengan bingung.

"Aneh. Tidak biasa nya aku cegukan" pikir Kyuhyun sambil membereskan cucian piring nya. Setau nya jika diri nya mendadak cegukan itu berarti...

"Ah... aku lupa."

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu nya bingung dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan nya sebagai pembantu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey hyung."

"Oh Minho? Waeyo?"

Sekarang terlihat dua orang namja super tampan yang tampak sedang bermalas-malasan di ruang tamu. Bulan sudah menampakan sinar nya. Minho yang baru saja datang sambil membawa beberapa snack di tangan langsung menjatuhkan tubuh nya di sofa tepat di samping Jonghyun.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada mu."

Jonghyun yang sedang asyik membuat lirik-lirik lagu akhir nya menatap Minho. Tak biasa nya Minho menanyakan sesuatu pada nya, jika Minho bertanya sesuatu pasti itu hal yang penting.

"Tentu. Silahkan saja."

Jonghyun langsung memindahkan gitar yang dipegang nya ke sebelah nya dan menatap Minho yang menatap nya lekat.

"Em... apakah kau... mungkin menyukai Kyuhyun?" Tanya Minho polos. Mendenger pertanyaan itu Jonghyun langsung membulatkan mata nya.

"Menyukai nya?"

"Ya! Setahu ku hyung itu orang nya tidak mudah seakrab itu dengan orang yang baru saja di kenal. Dulu saja kau mendiamkan ku selama dua bulan" lanjut Minho sambil mempout kan bibir nya.

"Ah kau ada benar nya juga" setuju Jonghyun sambil mengelus-elus tengkuk nya. Memang diri nya sangat mejaga jarak dengan seseorang yang baru saja di kenal nya apalagi kalau orang itu hiperaktif-termasuk Minho.

"Benarkan? Berarti hyung menyukai Kyuhyun neeeee?" Tanya Minho lagi dengan penuh semangat.

"Ani ani, aku tidak menyukai nya" sanggah Jonghyun sambil berpikir. Apakah dia menyukai nya?

"Lalu kenapa hyung bisa langsung seakrab itu dengan Kyuhyun? Aku iri tau" ucap Minho sambil mempoutkan bibir nya lagi. Jonghyun pun hanya dapat terkekeh melihat itu.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja... ada sesuatu dalam diri ku yang ingin melindungi nya" ucap Jonghyun menatap lurus kedepan sambil tersenyum dan menampakan kedua lesung pipi nya.

Semenjak pertemuan mereka yang tidak di duga. Saat Jonghyun menatap mata Kyuhyun yang sendu saat menangis. Hati nya entah mengapa terasa sakit melihat nya. Hati kecil nya lebih menginginkan namja berpipi chubby itu tersenyum yang pasti nya tampak menggemaskan.

"Jinjjayo? Wahhh! Hyung benar-benar manly" Minho pun mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya. "Tapi... kenapa menurutku kalau ungkapan hyung barusan sama saja dengan hyung menyukai Kyuhyun ya?"

"Entahlah, Minho. Aku juga tidak tau mengenai perasan ku sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

"UMMAAAAAA! BIARKAN AKU LIBURRRRR SAJA SEHARI? NDE NDEEEE?!"

"Tidak bisa Cho Kyuhyun. Cepat pergi kesana."

Di siang hari yang cerah ini tampak pasangan ibu dan anak yang seperti biasa berdebat ria. Mendengar jawaban umma nya, Kyuhyun langsung mengembungkan pipi nya.

"Sehariiii saja ne? Umma ku yang palingggggggg cantik sedunia~" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil memasang puppy eyes dan aegyo terbaik nya namun tetap saja tidak mempan untuk seorang Heechul.

"Kubilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa Cho Kyuhyun!" Heechul sedikit membentak Kyuhyun karena tengah mengganggu diri nya yang sedang mencuci piring anak-anak nya yang baru selesai makan.

"Aish. Umma macam apa dia ini. Sungguh pilih kasih."

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

Kyuhyun langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju 'tempat kerja nya' meninggalkan Heechul yang terus saja mengumpati diri nya.

"Dasar bocah itu benar-benar tidak tau sompan santun. Kenapa dia bisa jadi seperti itu ya?" Ucap Heechul pelan sambil berpikir. Ck ck ck. Tidak tahukah Heechul dari siapa sifat itu tertular.

Back to Kyuhyun. Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berada di 'tempat kerja nya' dan langsung saja dengan cekatan Kyuhyun langsung membereskan ruang tamu yang benar-benar berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

Setelah selesai dan dirasa nya diri nya butuh istirahat, Kyuhyun langsung mendudukan diri nya di atas lantai dan menyeka keringat nya. Sebelum sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi nya yang chubby itu.

"Minumlah. Kau pasti haus kan?"

"A-ah Yunho-ssi." Kyuhyun langsung bangkit berdiri dan membungkukan diri nya dengan kikuk. Benar-benar terlihat lucu di mata Yunho.

"Tidak perlu formal begitu. Panggil saja hyung oke?" ujar Yunho sambil memberikan cola dingin yang berada di tangan nya kepada Kyuhyun yang langsung di terima dengan senang hati.

"Nde, Yunho hyung."

Kyuhyun langsung membuka penutup cola itu dan meminum nya. Ah.. tenggorokan nya rasa nya menjadi lebih enak. Yunho yang melihat itu hanya dapat mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ah iya begini Kyuhyun, kami berempat kan sedang liburan disini dan rasa nya benar-benar bosan jika berada terus-terusan dirumah. Mungkin kau mau menjadi pemandu wisata kami?" Tanya Yunho yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun terbatuk.

"Mwo? Aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik sambil menunjuk diri nya sendiri.

"Tentu. Siapa lagi? Lagipula kau kan orang Jeju asli dan kami benar-benar tidak tau harus mencari siapalagi" lanjut Yunho untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun langsung berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya menyetujui tawaran Yunho.

"Hm.. baiklah aku terima asal kalian semua memberikan ku tip ne?" Kyuhyun mengerlingkan mata nya pada Yunho yang langsung tertawa melihat itu.

"Hahahaha nde nde tenang saja kau pasti mendapatkan nya. Jadi ada saran besok kita semua pergi kemana?"

"Mm bagaimana kalau kita ke perkebunan jeruk? Jeruk di jeju kan sangat terkenal denga rasa manis nya dan kata nya kalau di petik langsung rasa nya jauhhhh lebih nikmat" tutur Kyuhyun dan Yunho pun langsung mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya.

"Baiklah kami serahkan semua nya pada mu, kalau soal biaya dan transportasi biar kami yang tangani. Arraseo?"

"Siap kapten!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun kau sebaik nya duduk di kursi depan karena kau yang tau arah nya."

Sekarang kelima namja tampan itu-ah ralat-keempat namja tampan dan satu namja manis itu kini tengah berada di halaman rumah denga mobil sedan yang terparkir tepat di depan mereka.

Hari ini mereka semua akan pergi ke perkebunan jeruk sesuai dengan saran Kyuhyun dan mereka semua sekarang sudah lengkap dengan alat-alat yang wajib di bawa saat liburan.

Kaca mata hitam dan juga topi untuk menghalangi sinar matahari. Handphone pasti nya dan sebuah kamera digital untuk mengabadikan momen mereka nanti sudah lengkap berada di tas masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang menyetir" ucap Siwon dan langsung duduk di tempat pengemudi. Kyuhyun langsung menghela nafas nya setelah duduk tepat di samping Siwon. Ini pasti sangat awkward bagi mereka berdua.

Selama perjalan ketiga namja yang duduk di jok belakang-Yunho, Minho, Jonghyun-terus bercanda ria bahkan hal yang tidak penting pun di bicarakan. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang kikuk memberi tau arah jalan pada Siwon. Bahkan tak sengaja Siwon membentak Kyuhyun karena salah memberikan arah jalan. Tapi untunglah akhir nya mereka sampai juga di perkebunan jeruk Jeju.

"Wahhh sampai jugaaaaa~" ucap Minho riang sambil merentangkan tangan nya merasakan semilir angin yang mengenai diri nya.

"Kajja kita minta izin dulu" ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung mencari pemilik perkebunan itu.

Setelah bertemu dengan pemilik nya dan membayar untuk masuk juga memetik beberapa buah jeruk akhirnya mereka berlima di beritahu oleh pemilik nya bagaimana cara memetik buah jeruk yang benar. Dan juga cara membedakan kualitas jeruk tinggi dan yang juga belum matang. Lalu mereka pun dipersilahkan melakukan petualangan mereka.

"Wah! Kebun nya sangat luas! Yunho hyung cepat-cepat foto aku!" Teriak Minho semangat dan Yunho pun dengan pasrah langsung mengambil foto Minho.

Sedangkan disisi lain terlihat Kyuhyun yang nampak kesusahan untuk membuka sebuah jeruk. Bibir nya sedikit dimajukan karena kesal yang menambah kesan imut pada diri nya.

Tanpa di sadari oleh Kyuhyun, diri nya tengah di pandang oleh Siwon sambil tersenyum manis. Mungkin ini pertama kali nya Siwon tersenyum semanis itu sejak menginjakan kaki nya di pulau Jeju.

Namun senyuman itu tidak berlangsung lama saat dilihat nya Jonghyun yang sudah mengupas satu buah jeruk dan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih kesusahan. Dengan secepat kilat Siwon langsung memetik buah jeruk, mengupas kulit nya dan mendekati Kyuhyun juga.

"Hey Kyuhyun makanlah ini" ucap Jonghyun lembut sambil menyodorkan satu buah bagian jeruk yang sudah dipisahkan dengan yang lainnya. Namun sebelum Kyuhyun memakan nya sebuah tangan langsung menarik lengan nya dan membuat Kyuhyun menatap nya terkejut.

"Makan saja yang ini, tidak ada biji nya."

Siwon juga tidak mau kalah dengan Jonghyun dan ikut menyodorkan bagian buah jeruk itu tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

"Yang punya ku juga tidak ada biji nya kok."

"Jangan berbohong, Jonghyun-ah."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar saat dua namja yang berada di dekat nya ini terus saja mengomel tentang 'buah jeruk petikan ku lah yang harus dimakan Kyuhyun' membuat Kyuhyun muak. Dalam keadaan bingung pun Kyuhyun berpikir keras.

Buah jeruk petikan siapakah yang harus dia makan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Back with chapter 3! :D

Maaf kalau menurut anda semua belum panjang soal nya saya mau fokus dulu ukk:( jadi kalau misalnya update nya pendek-pendek harap di maklumkan XD

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk semua yg sudah review eheeeeee sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa balas satu-satu karena waktu yang tidak memungkin kan:(( /bow

 **And as always! Boleh dapet review diatas 100 my beloved readers?:D Just maybe?**

 **AND  
**

 **NO REVIEW = NO LANJUT!**

Kamsahamnidaaaaaaaaa~ :D


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey Kyuhyun makanlah ini" ucap Jonghyun lembut sambil menyodorkan satu buah bagian jeruk yang sudah dipisahkan dengan yang lainnya. Namun sebelum Kyuhyun memakan nya sebuah tangan langsung menarik lengan nya dan membuat Kyuhyun menatap nya terkejut.

"Makan saja yang ini, tidak ada biji nya."

Siwon juga tidak mau kalah dengan Jonghyun dan ikut menyodorkan bagian buah jeruk itu tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

"Yang punya ku juga tidak ada biji nya kok."

"Jangan berbohong, Jonghyun-ah."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar saat dua namja yang berada di dekat nya ini terus saja mengomel tentang 'buah jeruk petikan ku lah yang harus dimakan Kyuhyun' membuat Kyuhyun muak. Dalam keadaan bingung pun Kyuhyun berpikir keras.

Buah jeruk petikan siapakah yang harus dia makan?

SparWonKyu present

.

.

Handsome next door!

Inspired by drama EXO Next Door

.

.

Rate T/ Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Kim Heechul(GS), Henry Lau, Choi Minho, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 4**

"Baiklah baiklah aku akan memakan nya."

Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat dua namja di samping nya tak bergeming dan fokus menatap Kyuhyun yang nampak nya masih bingung. Tangan Kyuhyun pun terangkat dan...

"Mhhh... rasa nya enakkk~"

Siwon dan Jonghyun langsung melongo di buat Kyuhyun karena dia baru saja mengambil kedua buah itu dari Siwon dan Jonghyun lalu memasukan kedua nya langsung ke dalam mulut nya.

"Uhuk.. permisi sebentar tuan-tuan aku harus minum sebentar."

Kyuhyun langsung berlari kecil ke arah Yunho yang membawa banyak persediaan minum di tas nya. Meninggalkan Jonghyun dan Siwon yang masih terdiam.

"Hyung... kau bisa juga peduli pada nya?" Tanya Jonghyun sambil melirik Siwon.

"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Siwon balik dan ikut melirik Jonghyun.

"Tidak. Hanya saja hyung selalu bersikap dingin jika berada di dekat Kyuhyun."

"Hm. Aku hanya ingin tau jika buah jeruk petikan ku bagus atau tidak, siapa tau kalau ada racun nya" ucap Siwon dingin sambil meninggalkan Jonghyun yang menatap kepergian sahabat nya itu.

Siwon kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku yang sudah disediakan di perkebunan jeruk itu. Menatap Yunho yang berbicara dengan Jonghyun. Sedangkan Minho yang super semangat terus menjahili Kyuhyun dengan ulat yang tak sengaja ia temukan.

Tanpa sadar Siwon menyunggingkan senyuman nya melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun berlari ketakutan karena terus dikejar Minho dengan ulat nya itu.

Tunggu? Ada benar nya juga perkataan Jonghyun tadi. Sejak kapan dia jadi peduli pada Kyuhyun yang sejak awal mereka bertemu sudah membuat onar dan mood Siwon berantakan.

"Hahhh..."

Siwon menghela nafas nya seraya menunduk. Memperhatikan buah jeruk yang masih berada di genggaman tangan nya kemudian mulai memakan nya satu persatu.

"Huwaaaaa Jonghyunnnn tolong aku!" Teriak Kyuhyun dan langsung menyembunyikan tubuh nya di belakang Jonghyun. Jonghyun pun hanya tertawa kecil dan menyuruh Minho berhenti membuat Minho langsung mempout kan bibir nya.

"Nah sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa" ucap Jonghyun sambil berbalik dan mengacak surai Kyuhyun. Membuat pipi nya bersemu merah.

"Ehehe terima kasih~"

"Cih. Apa-apaan itu."

Siwon yang kesal pun langsung melempar sisa buah jeruk yang ada di tangan nya ke tanah dan menginjak nya dengan keras.

Ada apa dengan diriku ini, batin Siwon dan mengacak rambut nya frustasi. Apaan-apaan tadi itu. Kenapa diri nya bisa langsung kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang bertingkah seperti itu pada Jonghyun. Pasti diri nya sudah gila.

"Huh?"

Dengan cepat Siwon langsung menengadahkan kepala nya saat sesuatu yang basah mengenai hidung nya. Ah rupa nya hujan.

Semua nya pun langsung berlarian masuk ke dalam rumah pemilik kebun itu tentu nya setelah meminta izin. Lalu semua nya dengan kompak mendudukan diri nya tepat di depan pemanas. Hujan yang tiba-tiba turun itu pun sangat deras.

Siwon meminum teh hangat yang diberikan pada mereka dan menatap teman-teman nya sekilas. Rasa nya ada yang kurang. Ah! Mana namja mengesalkan itu?

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon singkat.

"Tadi dia bilang ingin mencari sesuatu di luar yang tak sengaja terjatuh" jawab Minho sambil menyesap teh nya.

"Apa dia bawa payung?"

"Mungkin. Errr.. apa tadi dia bawa payung hyung?" Tanya Minho pada Yunho yang hanya dijawab dengan mengangkat bahu nya tanda tidak tau.

"Aku akan mencari nya."

Siwon kemudian langsung menaruh teh nya dan mengambil payung yang sekira nya cukup untuk dua orang. Lalu berjalan keluar lagi ke kebun jeruk itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aish! Kemana sebenar nya benda itu?!"

Kyuhyun terus mencari kebawah dan berjalan ke sana kemari untuk mencari-entahlah benda kesayangan bisa dibilang?

Dengan hujan yang cukup deras dan diri nya yang tidak membawa payung semakin menyusahkan diri nya untuk melakukan pencarian nya. Tubuh nya sudah basah kuyup sekarang.

"Ah ketemu!"

Kyuhyun segera menjongkokan diri nya dan mengambil sesuatu yang rupa nya sebuah sapu tangan.

"Eh? Bukan nya masih hujan ne?" Tanya nya pada diri nya sendiri saat merasa diri nya yang tidak terkena hujan sama sekali. Kepala nya langsung menengadah keatas dan mendapati seseorang yang tengah menatap nya.

"Pabbo. Apa yang kau cari." Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menatap Siwon yang walaupun sudah pakai payung tetap saja kehujanan.

"Ah itu... tidak apa-apa lagipula sudah ketemu kok eheee~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali." Tepat sebelum Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan tiba-tiba saja...

CTARRRR

"KYAAAAA! PETIRRRRR!" teriak Kyuhyun dan refleks memeluk lengan Siwon. Siwon yang terkejut makin di buat terkejut oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hey. Lepaskan. Cepat kita harus kembali."

"Shirreooooo~ Aku terlalu takut untuk berjalan" ucap Kyuhyun ketakutan dan semakin mempererat pelukan nya pada lengan Siwon.

Siwon pun kembali menghela nafas kasar dan melihat ke sekitar nya. Diri nya dapat melihat sebuah gubuk kecil-mungkin saja gudang-yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Ayo."

Siwon langsung berjalan mendekati gubuk itu masih dengan lengan nya yang dipeluk penuh ketakutan oleh Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar bibir joker nya pun tersenyum kecil.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun memasuki gubuk itu yang memang benar sebuah gudang kecil. Siwon langsung menyimpan payung nya kebawah dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

CTARRR

"KYAAAAAA!"

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk lengan Siwon lagi dan menutupi muka nya di leher Siwon. Ah tidak tau kah kalau perbuatan Kyuhyun membuat jantung Siwon berdetak makin kencang.

"Ma-maafkan aku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan nya di lengan Siwon dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Sebenar nya benda apa yang kau tinggalkan?" Ucap Siwon sambil menatap lekat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang grogi langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya dan merogoh saku nya.

"Hanya ini. Aku takut ini hilang karena ini milik Jonghyun dan aku belum sempat mengembalikan nya" ucap Kyuhyun malu-malu dan dengan cepat sapu tangan yang tadi di genggam nya tiba-tiba saja hilang. "Y-yak apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau hanya kembali untuk ini? Tak tahukah kalau kau pasti akan terserang demam" ucap Siwon yang ternyata mengambil sapu tangan itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Memang nya kenapa? Itu kan bukan masalah mu!" Ucap Kyuhyun tak terima sambil berusaha mengambil sapu tangan itu kembali sebelum...

DUK

Hening. Keadaan pun menjadi sangat hening sampai hanya suara rintik hujan yang terdengar jelas.

Kyuhyun menatap terkejut namja yang ada di atas tubuh nya sekarang ini. Siwon yang baru saja mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terlentang mengunci pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun dan menatap nya lekat.

"Tak tahukah kau kalau aku sangat mencemaskan mu?"

DEG

Wajah Kyuhyun sukses memerah mendengar peekataan Siwon. Apa barusan dia tidak salah dengar?

Siwon yang selama ini selalu menatap nya dingin dan membentak nya mengatak itu? Ditambah dengan tatapan mata nya yang entah mengapa terlihat sayu.

"K-kau bercanda kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah memberanikan diri nya. Sesekali diri nya berusaha melepaskan tangan nya dari cengkraman Siwon yang benar-benar mengunci nya namun gagal.

"Aku serius, Cho Kyuhyun."

Siwon langsung mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tidak tau harus bagaimana hanya bisa memejamkan mata nya.

Jantung nya sedang berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Rasa-rasa nya bisa saja jantung nya keluar dari dalam tubuh nya.

Siwon semakin mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terpejam seperti ini membuat sesuatu dalam perut nya bergejolak. Dia baru menyadari betapa indah nya Kyuhyun jika dilihat dari dekat.

Tapi tepat sebelum bibir Siwon menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun. Diri nya berhenti dan menatap lekat Kyuhyun yang masih setia memejamkan mata nya. Apakah diri nya harus mencium nya?

Diri nya takut setelah nanti mencium bibir Kyuhyun diri nya malah akan di jauhi dan bahkan tidak akan pernah di tatap oleh mata indah itu. Tidak. Siwon bahkan tidak mau membayangkan sehari tanpa Kyuhyun.

Tapi sesuatu dalam diri nya menginginkan diri nya mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Hah... biarlah. Biar sekali saja ego nya menang dan diri nya akan menanggung semua nya nanti.

CHUP

"Emhhh..."

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Merasakan semua kemanisan dan kelembutan dari bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Astaga. Benar-benar memabukan bagi seseorang yang taat beragama seperti Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Annyeong readers back with chapter 4 :3

Maaf kependekan nih hehe buru-buru update soal nya besok UKK sampe tanggal 1 juni gila kan huhuuuu maka nya saya takut ga bisa update:( dan maaf klo kependekan saya punya prinsip aneh 'lebih baik pendek tapi enak di baca' dari pada 'panjang tapi membosankan untuk di baca' #abaikan

Meheee sekali lagi saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau ga bisa balas satu-satu ya /sad face

Saya masih butuh banyak saran dan review dari kalian readersss

 **SO AS USUAL.**

 **Boleh dapet review di atas 140? Mungkin? sekalian bikin semangat ukk nambah xD**

 **NO REVIEW = NO LANJUT!**

Kamsahamnidaaaa~


	6. Chapter 5

CHUP

"Emhhh..."

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Merasakan semua kemanisan dan kelembutan dari bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Astaga. Benar-benar memabukan bagi seseorang yang taat beragama seperti Choi Siwon.

SparWonKyu present

.

.

Handsome next door!

Inspired by drama EXO Next Door

.

.

Rate T/ Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Kim Heechul(GS), Henry Lau, Choi Minho, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 5**

Siwon masih saja menikmati semua rasa yang ada pada bibir itu sedangkan Kyuhyun entah mengapa tubuh nya tidak memberikan protes sama sekali malahan diri nya entah mengapa menikmati itu. Mata nya saja sampai terpejam.

Siwon yang sadar langsung melepaskan tautan nya dan memperhatikan namja manis yang ditindih nya. Tangan nya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi chubby itu membuat sang empu membuka mata nya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Siwon membuat nya jatuh kebelakang. Tangan nya terangkat untuk menyentuh bibir nya sendiri. Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan hangat nya bibir Siwon disana.

"Kyu..."

"K-kau mencuri ciuman pertama ku."

Mata Siwon langsung membulat sempurna. Apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Itu tadi adalah ciuman pertama nya? Jangan bercanda. Namja semanis Kyuhyun tidak mungkin tidak ada yang mau mencium nya.

Tunggu. Apa yang baru saja di pikirkan Siwon?

"Kau berbohongkan?"

"Apa muka mu terlihat seperti berbohong bagi mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk muka nya sendiri. Siwon dapat melihat tidak ada nya kebohongan yang terpancar dari mata indah itu.

Siwon menghela nafas nya berinisiatif untuk melihat keluar mungkin saja hujan sudah berhenti. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran nya saat sebuah tangan muncul di depan nya.

"Ayo keluar. Hujan nya sudah berhenti." Siwon mengulurkan tangan nya namun langsung di tepis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah jangan seperti itu." Siwon mensejajarkan langkah nya dengan langkah Kyuhyun yang duluan keluar dengan muka masam. "Kalau begitu anggap saja hal itu tidak pernah terjadi."

"Semudah itukah mengatakan nya?"

Mereka berdua pun berhenti. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun disebelah nya yang sedang menundukan kepala nya. Ya, Siwon dapat mengerti jika Kyuhyun pasti sangat marah pada nya. Apalagi itu ciuman pertama nya yang ia curi.

"Maafkan aku sungguh... aku juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada ku" ucap Siwon ikut menundukan kepala nya. "Kurasa aku meny-"

"SIWON! KYUHYUN!"

Ucapan Siwon terpotong saat diri nya melihat teman-teman nya berlarian menuju diri nya juga Kyuhyun. Siwon dapat melihat sirat kekhawatiran dari wajah-wajah teman nya.

"Kalian darimana saja?" Tanya Minho cemas sambil memperhatikan kedua wajah Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Hanya berteduh di gudang kecil. Tuan putri takut petir."

Kyuhyun langsung menginjak dengan keras kaki Siwon dan meninggalkan mereka semua menuju ke dalam rumah perkebunan itu. Siwon langsung meringis memegangi kaki nya. Membuat ketiga teman nya menatap nya bingung.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tanya Yunho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya. Siwon pun hanya mengela nafas kasar dan mengikuti ketiga teman nya masik kembali ke dalam rumah perkebunan itu.

Kyuhyun sedang mengeringkan rambut nya dan sudah mengganti pakaian nya. Bahkan seperti nya sudah siap untuk kembali pulang. Yunho yang melihat itu langsung tau jika mereka berlama-lama di sana mungkin saja Kyuhyun dan Siwon tidak akan berbicara sama sekali.

"Kau tidak mau mengeringkan diri dulu?" Tanya Yunho sambil melihat Siwon yang sedang sibuk membereskan barang nya.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kurasa hari ini kita sudahi dulu dan langsung pulang" ucap Yunho menatap Minho dan Jonghyun. Minho dan Jonghyun langsung menganggukan kepala mereka setelah mengerti dengan keadaan sekitar mereka yang mendadak semakin lebih dingin.

Setelah berterima kasih kepada pemilik perkebunan itu mereka semua langsung kembali ke dalam mobil dengan Yunho yang menyetir menggantikan Siwon yang duduk di belakang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih seperti awal mereka berangkat, menjadi pengarah jalan pulang.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Kyuhyun. Kau boleh pulang" ucap Yunho setelah mereka sampai dan turun dari mobil. Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun langsung membungkukan badan nya dan berjalan pulang ke rumah yang hanya berada di sebelah.

Yunho, Siwon, Minho dan Jonghyun pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Minho dan Yunho pun asyik memakan buah jeruk yang mereka bawa di ruang tengah. Sedangkan Siwon langsung membuka kulkas dan mengambil minuman dingin.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Siwon yang baru saja selesai minum langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Jonghyun yang melipat tangan nya di depan dada.

"Maksud mu?"

"Apa yang sebenar nya terjadi di gudang kecil itu? Antara kau dan juga Kyuhyun."

Siwon langsung berjalan dan berhenti tepat di samping Jonghyun.

"Itu bukan urusan mu."

Siwon pun melanjutkan langkah nya kembali ke kamar nya. Meninggalkan Jonghyun yang terdiam dengan ekspresi datar.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUK

Tubuh nya benar-benar lemas. Mata indah itu terpejam setelah memandikan diri nya dengan air hangat. Tangan nya meraba kembali bibir nya. Ia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut itu di bibir nya. Sentuhan saat bibir Siwon menyentuh bibir nya.

"Arghhhhh... aku pasti sudah gila" umpat Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut nya yang masih belum kering sehabis keramas.

Mata nya mendadak berat. Ah mungkin karena obat yang diminum nya barusan karena takut terserang demam.

"Hahh.. haruskah aku kesal karena ciuman pertama ku direbut atau tidak?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada diri nya sendiri dan menatap kelangit kamar nya. "Tapi kan ciuman pertama ku tadi di curi oleh seorang artis papan atas."

"Ahhh tidak tidak! Tetap saja aku tidak suka!" Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menggembungkan pipi nya. "Tapi jika orang-orang tau pasti mereka pasti akan iri kan kalau seorang Choi Siwon mencium bibir ku."

BLUSH

"Y-Yak Cho Kyuhyun apa yang baru saja kau pikirkannnnn?!"

Tangan nya terangkat untuk memukul-mukul pelan kepala nya yang sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Ini semua karena Choi Siwon mesum itu, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ah sudah lah! Lebih baik aku tidur saja!"

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil boneka pikachu kesayangan nya dan memeluk nya erat. Mata nya pun kembali terpejam. Tapi entah mengapa bayangan saat Siwon mencium nya masih terbayang-bayang di otak nya. Ini pasti akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hatchuuuuu!"

Jonghyun yang sedang asyik memainkan gitar nya berhenti dan memperhatikan namja manis yang habis bersin itu. Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan membersihkan debu di dekat televisi itu setelah mengusap hidung nya.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Jonghyun sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang menatap balik Jonghyun.

"Ah tidak ehehe hanya karena debu kok" jawab Kyuhyun lalu kembali membersihkan debu.

"Kemarilah."

Kyuhyun menatap lagi Jonghyun yang sedang menepuk sofa disebelah nya. Mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah nya.

"Tapi aku kan-"

"Menurutku itu sudah bersih kok."

"Hahh baiklah."

Pasrah. Kyuhyun kemudian mendudukan diri nya tepat di samping Jonghyun. Jonghyun langsung tersenyum dan mendekatkan diri nya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau dengarkan ya? Ehem..."

Jonghyun pun langsung memainkan gitar nya dengan indah membuat melodi dan harmoni indah keluar dari gitar itu. Suara nya yang lembut pun menambah kesan keindahan disana. Kyuhyun tidak dapat menghilangkan senyuman nya saat Jonghyun memainkan gitar nya dan bernyanyi. Ah diri nya benar-benar di buat meleleh oleh seorang pesona Lee Jonghyun.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jonghyun tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun setelah menyelesaikan nyanyian nya. Dengan spontan Kyuhyun langsung menepukan tangan dan mengacungkan kedua jempol nya.

"Daebakkkkkk! Kalau bisa aku akan memberikan lima jempol tapi tidak cukup ehehe" ucap Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Sebenar nya kau sudah memberikan empat. Jangan lupakan jempol kaki mu."

"Ah kau benar. Hahahaha."

Mereka berdua pun tertawa lepas. Jonghyun berhenti tertawa dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa. Benar-benar indah. Namun Jonghyun langsung menarik pelan kuping Kyuhyun membuat empu nya meringis pelan.

"Ahh Jonghyun apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskannnn~" rengek Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibir nya. Namun Jonghyun tetap saja menarik kuping nya pelan.

"Anggap saja sebagai hukuman."

"Hukuman? Memangnya aku salah apa?"

"Sebenar nya apa yang kau cari sampai hujan-hujanan hm?" Tanya Jonghyun masih sambil menarik-narik telinga Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencari sapu tangan muuu namun sekarang malah hilang lagi. Appoyoooo~"

Ya, setelah insiden diri nya dengan Siwon kemarin membuat Kyuhyun lupa dimana terakhir ia meletakan atau bahkan melihat sapu tangan Jonghyun. Benar-benar bodoh.

Kyuhyun sudah akan pasrah jika Jonghyun marah atau bahkan semakin menarik kuping nya yang pasti akan berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Namun yang di dapatkan nya malah sebaliknya. Jonghyun malah melepaskan tangan nya dari telinga Kyuhyun dan menatap nya lekat.

"Aku sangat mencemaskan diri mu."

Kyuhyun menatap Jonghyun tak percaya. Apa yang baru saja di dengar nya tidak salah? Seorang Lee Jonghyun mengkhawatirkan diri nya?

"U-untuk apa kau mencemaskan diri ku yang bukan siapa-siapa ini?" Kyuhyun tertawa renyah sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya. Namun hal selanjutnya membuat diri nya semakin terkejut. Tangan nya di pegang erat oleh Jonghyun bahkan diremas pelan.

"Tidak bolehkah aku mencemaskan mu?" Tanya Jonghyun menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Huh? A-aku a-ano-"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Jonghyun langsung menarik tangan nya dan tersenyum polos pada Yunho yang entah darimana muncul sedangkan Kyuhyun gelagapan juga gugup.

"Aku hanya minta bantuan Kyuhyun untuk berakting nanti."

Jonghyun tersenyum sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Yang barusan hanya akting? Tanya Kyuhyun dalam batin. Ah sungguh membingungkan.

"Kau akan berakting?" Tanya Yunho sambil menaikan sebelah alis nya.

"Masih project. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau bawa hyung?" Tanya Jonghyun balik sambil menunjuk kresek putih yang di bawa Yunho.

"Ini hanya obat untuk Siwon."

Mendengar nama Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan membuat Yunho juga Jonghyun bingung. Membuat diri Kyuhyun semakin gelagapan.

"A-apa yang terjadi pada Siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun malu-malu sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Dia demam. Kurasa karena kehujanan."

DEG

Siwon... sakit? Karena kehujanan? Apakah karena diri nya?

"K-kalau begitu biar aku yang bawakan obat untuk nya."

"Baiklah, ini. Tolong ya."

Yunho langsung memberika kresek putih itu kepada Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung berjalan cepat ke kamar Siwon. Meninggalkan Jonghyun yang langsung menundukkan kepala nya sedih.

Dengan pelan-pelan Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepala nya dari balik pintu. Mata nya dapat menangkap sosok Siwon yang sedang tertidur. Kyuhyun langsung masuk dan menyimpan obat serta air mineral di atas meja nakas tepat disamping Siwon.

"Ah hangat."

Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh kening Siwon yang hangat itu. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung memasukan air dingin ke dalam ember kecil dan mengambil handuk kecil.

Dengan telaten Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Siwon dan mulai mengompres dahi nya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon dengan perasaan bersalah. Pasti karena diri nya yang membuat Siwon sampai sakit seperti ini.

Tangan Kyuhyun bersiap untuk mengambil handuk kecil yang ia simpan di atas kening Siwon saat igauan Siwon membuat nya terkejut.

"Mmh... Kyuu.. hyunn..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Saya kembaliiiii~

mueheee maaf soal komplain chapter kemaren yang kependekan xD saya entah mengapa mau dapet tempat tbc nya yg bikin penasaran entah kenapa...

dan sedih saya blm selesai ukk nya-_- ampe senin nanti huft. dan maaf klo chapter ini pendek juga saya janji chapter kedepan nya bakal lebihh panjanggg asal kalian review :D

 **SO AS USUAL!**

 **REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER?**

 **BOLEH DAPET REVIEW DI ATAS 165? SEDIH CHAP KEMAREN MENURUN REVIEW NYA:((**

 **NO REVIEW = NO LANJUT!**

 **TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SEMUA YANG SUDAH BERBAIK HATI MENINGGALKAN REVIEW NYA:***

Kamsahamnidaaaaaa~


	7. Chapter 6

"Ah hangat."

Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh kening Siwon yang hangat itu. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung memasukan air dingin ke dalam ember kecil dan mengambil handuk kecil.

Dengan telaten Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Siwon dan mulai mengompres dahi nya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon dengan perasaan bersalah. Pasti karena diri nya yang membuat Siwon sampai sakit seperti ini.

Tangan Kyuhyun bersiap untuk mengambil handuk kecil yang ia simpan di atas kening Siwon saat igauan Siwon membuat nya terkejut.

"Mmh... Kyuu.. hyunn..."

SparWonKyu present

.

.

Handsome next door!

Inspired by drama EXO Next Door

.

.

Rate T/ Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Kim Heechul(GS), Henry Lau, Choi Minho, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 6**

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya namja yang tengah terbaring sakit di depan nya. Apa tadi dia salah dengar atau diri nya benar-benar sudah tuli sekarang?

"Mm... mungkin aku salah dengar."

Koreksi pada diri nya sendiri sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya. Tangan nya pun kembali terangkat untuk mengompres Siwon. Setelah dirasa diri nya sudah tidak dibutuhkan, Kyuhyun berniat beranjak dari tempat itu-

TAP

Sebelum tangan nya di genggam erat oleh Siwon.

"Ma-maafkan aku-aku tidak bermaksud untuk membangunkan mu-mwo? Dia masih tidur?"

Kyuhyun langsung gelagapan karena dirinya kira Siwon terbangun dan pasti akan langsung memarahi nya. Namun ternyata perkiraan nya salah besar, Siwon masih tertidur. Tapi tangan nya?

"Hmphhh... kenapa susah sekali."

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Siwon namun nihil. Kyuhyun akhirnya pasrah dan kembali mendudukan diri nya di samping Siwon kembali.

"Hahh.. apa yang harus kulakukan? Membosankan."

Kyuhyun bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan nya yang tidak di cengkram Siwon. Entah mengapa mata nya tiba-tiba saja terasa berat.

"Hoammmm..."

Dan uapan kecil barusan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tertidur.

"Hm?"

Mata itu pun akhirnya terbuka setelah sedikit mengisi energi nya kembali. Karena baru saja terbangun Siwon merasa mungkin masih dalam mimpi nya sehingga tidak merasakan kalau tangan nya tengah menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Oy! Jonghyun dimana Kyuhyun? Bisa tolong panggilkan dia untuk mencuci jaket ku?"

Tanya Yunho sekaligus perintah untuk Jonghyun yang sedang bermalas-malasan diruang tengah. Mood nya entah mengapa masih buruk.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja hyung?" Tanya Jonghyun balik malas sambil memainkan asal-asalan senar gitar nya.

"Aku mau pergi keluar dulu dengan Minho. Dia daritadi merengek minta diantar beli Chocolate Fudge."

"Ahh.. baiklah baiklah." Dengan malas Jonghyun langsung berdiri dan menaiki tangga sebelum diri nya kembali dicegah oleh suara Yunho.

"Mau menitip sesuatu?"

"Tidak hyung. Tidak."

Jonghyun kembali melanjutkan langkah nya. Kalau tidak salah Kyuhyun tadi pergi ke kamar Siwon tapi kenapa lama sekali?

CKLEK

Dengan lembut dan perlahan Jonghyun membuka pintu kamar Siwon. Takut pemilik kamar itu terbangun kalau-kalau dia sedang tidur. Tapi pemandangan yang dilihat nya langsung membuat nya terkejut.

"Kau menunggu ku sembuh hm?"

Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur di pinggiran ranjang nya. Refleks. Tangan yang satu nya terangkat untuk mengelus surai eboni Kyuhyun.

'Halus dan wangi sekali.' Batin Siwon sambil sedikit menyunggingkan senyum nya.

Beda Siwon, beda juga Jonghyun. Hati nya entah mengapa terasa langsung pecah berkeping-keping. Jonghyun menutup kembali pintu Siwon dan bersiap untuk pergi tapi...

TOK TOK TOK

Siwon yang mendengar ketukan di depan pintu kamar nya langsung memejamkan mata nya kembali dan berpura-pura tidur lagi.

"Hahh? Eumhhh..."

Kyuhyun langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar ketukan yang lumayan keras tadi. Membuat nya terbangun dari tidur nya.

"Hey Kyuhyun-ah..."

Jonghyun langsung masuk ke kamar Siwon. Berpura-pura kalau tadi dia tidak melihat kejadian barusan. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan genggaman Siwon sebelum Jonghyun melihat nya namun terlambat. Jonghyun sudah keburu melihat nya namun pura-pura tidak tau mengenai itu.

"Sssttt... ayo kita keluar nanti dia bisa terbangun."

Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Jonghyun keluar dari kamar Siwon meninggalkan Siwon yang terkikik geli.

"Ada apa Jonghyun?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah keluar dari kamar Siwon dan menatap Jonghyun yang terlihat masam.

"Tadi Yunho hyung memintaku untuk memberitahu mu untuk mencucikan jaket nya."

"Ahhh baiklah."

GRAB

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat melangkah kan kaki nya. Lengan nya sudah lebih dulu di cengkram oleh Jonghyun. Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya Jonghyun memecahkan keheningan yang cukup lama terjadi.

"Nanti saja... sekarang kau mau antarkan aku tidak?" Tanya Jonghyun to the point. "Aku ingin membeli es krim apa kau tau toko atau kedai es krim di sekitar sini?" Lanjut nya.

"Mm... nde aku tau. Tidak terlalu jauh sih menurut ku kalau mau kita berjalan kaki bagaimana?"

"Tentu. Bagaimana kalau sekalian ku traktir kau hm?"

Mendengar kata traktir dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung menganggukan kepala nya cepat membuat nya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Mau tak mau Jonghyun di buat tersenyum oleh nya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kajja!"

"E-eh?!"

Mata bak caramel itu membulat saat tangan nya di genggam erat dan di tarik pelan oleh Jonghyun. Mereka berdua berjalan berbarengan sembari menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

"Lumayan dingin ya cuaca hari ini." Ucap Jonghyun kembali memecah keheningan.

"Sudah tau dingin malah mau beli es krim." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Jonghyun bisa merasakan nya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah di genggam nya bergetar kedinginan.

Jonghyun langsung melepaskan genggaman nya dan membuka jaket nya lalu memakaikan nya pada Kyuhyun.

"E-eh Jonghyun ini tidak perlu kok aku tidak kedinginan" bohong Kyuhyun berusaha menolak namun Jonghyun malah tersenyum dan menggenggam kembali tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berbohong."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan diri mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Begini saja sudah membuatku hangat."

Jawab Jonghyun sambil sedikit mengangkat genggaman tangan mereka. Membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah sempurna karena malu.

'Di-dia benar-benar romantis' pikir Kyuhyun sambil memegangi dada nya. Jantung nya berpacu semakin cepat.

Akhir nya mereka sampai di kedai es krim yang sedang sepi pengunjung itu. Mungkin karena cuaca di Jeju yang sedang tidak menentu dan sekarang angin sedang berhembus dengan kencang. Tapi kedua namja ini malah nekat membeli es krim. Ck ck ck.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Jonghyun setelah mendudukan diri nya tepat di depan Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk melihat-lihat menu.

"Aku mau pesan es krim coklat, vanilla dan caramel dengan toping meses saja hehe" ucap Kyuhyun pada pelayan yang sudah siap mencatat disamping mereka.

"Pesan dua."

Pelayan itu tersenyum kepada Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun lalu pergi untuk membuatkan pesanan mereka. Lalu kembali lagi membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Ini pesanan nya. Selamat menikmati."

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Jonghyun sambil tersenyum manis menampakan kedua lesung pipi nya membuat sang pelayan wanita itu engga beranjak pergi.

"A-ano anda Lee Jonghyun kan?" Tanya wanita itu berusaha memastikan dan dijawab Jonghyun dengan sebuah anggukan. "Bo-boleh saya minta tanda tangan anda?" Lanjut wanita itu sambil memberikan Jonghyun secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen. Dengan senang hati Jonghyun pun langsung memberikan tanda tangan nya.

"Te-terima kasih. A-anda benar-benar tampan." Wanita itu masih berusaha mengajak Jonghyun berbicara sambil sesekali membenarkan rambut nya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ah benarkah? Terima kas-"

"Bolehkah aku memakan es krim ku? Seperti nya sebentar lagi akan meleleh."

Intrupsi Kyuhyun barusan menyadarkan wanita itu dan langsung cepat-cepat minta maaf lalu meninggalkan Jonghyun dengan Kyuhyun.

Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun yang memakan es krim nya dengan lahap dan sesekali mempoutkan bibir nya. Perasaan Jonghyun mengatakan kalau barusan Kyuhyun cemburu pada nya dengan wanita barusan.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum? Cepat makan es krim mu atau mau aku yang menghabiskan nya?"

Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik Jonghyun. Jonghyun masih terus tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala nya. Akhirnya Jonghyun pun mulai memakan es krim nya seperti Kyuhyun.

"Mm... es krim disini enak sekali."

Perkataan Jonghyun barusan disetujui oleh Kyuhyun dengan sebuah anggukan. Jonghyun tertawa pelan melihat bibir Kyuhyun yang belepotan es krim. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil, pikir Jonghyun.

"Wae? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memiringkan kepala nya bingung.

Jonghyun mengambil tisu dan mencondongkan tubuh nya ke depan Kyuhyun. Lalu dengan gerakan perlahan Jonghyun membersihkan sisa-sisa es krim yang ada di sekitar bibir Kyuhyun.

"Sudah bersih."

"Te-terima kasih."

Kyuhyun langsung menundukan kepala nya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajah nya yang tidak mau menghilang.

"Aku mau bayar sebentar ne?"

Jonghyun segera beranjak pergi menuju kasir, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan detak jantung nya yang susah kembali menjadi seperti semula. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik Jonghyun yang nampak nya masih saja dia ajak bicara oleh pelayan wanita itu yang tiba-tiba saja ada di meja kasir.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata nya jengah melihat kelakuan genit wanita itu. Kemudian berdiri menghampiri Jonghyun yang sudah selesai membayar.

"Kajja kita kembali."

Lagi-lagi Jonghyun kembali menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Tak tahukah Jonghyun kalau jantung Kyuhyun bisa saja meledak nanti?

Aku harap aku juga bisa sakit, pikir Jonghyun sambil tersenyum pebuh arti. Apa maksud Jonghyun barusan? Tentu saja Jonghyun punya alasan tersendiri makan es krim di tengah dingin nya cuaca seperti ini.

Diri nya ingin sekali sakit seperti Siwon agar dapat terus di perhatikan dan juga di rawat oleh Kyuhyun seperti Siwon tadi. Cemburu? Tidak. Jonghyun masih belum menyadari perasaan nya itu di sebut cemburu.

Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran nya masing-masing sehingga tidak memperhatikan jalan dan tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menabrak seseorang sehingga membuat Kyuhyun sedikit oleng. Untung nya ada Jonghyu di samping nya yang langsung membantu nya.

"Ma-maafkan aku.."

Kyuhyun langsung membalikan tubuh nya dan membungkukan tubuh nya dalam-dalam sebagai tanda minta maaf. Namja yang tak sengaja di tabrak Kyuhyun pun segera membersihkan diri nya. Lalu terjadi lah acara tukar menukar pandangan Kyuhyun dengan namja tersebut.

"Kau kan..."

Secara bersamaan mereka saling bersuara dan menunjuk satu sama lain membuat Jonghyun yang berada di antara mereka kebingungan.

"Tunggu kau kan... mm... Cho Kyuhyun bukan?" Tanya namja berperawakan luar itu sambil berusaha mengingat-ngingat sesuatu yang sedikit terlupakan. "Ah ya kau Cho Kyuhyun!" Namja itu kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Ni-nichkhun?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik berusaha memastikan kalau-kalau mata nya salah lihat orang. Tapi ternyata memang benar kalau namja di depan nya adalah Nichkhun.

"It's been a long time, Kyuhyunie!" Nichkhun berusaha untuk memeluk Kyuhyun namun segera ditolak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ma-maafkan aku Nichkhun tapi aku ada urusan. Senang bertemu lagi dengan mu dan maaf soal insiden tadi."

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat membungkukan badan nya lagi dan menarik Jonghyun pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Nichkhun kebingungan dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang nampak berbeda.

"Hey Kyu, siapa namja barusan?" Tanya Jonghyun akhir nya bisa melepaskan pertanyaan yang sudah sedari tadi ia tahan. Entah mengapa dia punya perasaan buruk mengenai namja bernama Nichkhun tadi.

"Dia..."

Kyuhyun kemudian berhenti tepat di antara halaman rumah nya dan halaman rumah sewaan Jonghyun dan teman-teman nya. Tangan Jonghyun masih menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya dan menghela nafas nya kasar.

"Dia cinta pertama ku."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Muahahahaaaaa kembali dengan chapter 6

Bhak! Saya malah membawa cast baru disini. Selamat datang Nichkhun selamat datang Nichkhun kami ucapkan~

Mehehe entah kenapa saya ingin membuat Kyuhyun dengan pair yang anti mainstream

Hayoloh bakal berlabuh di mana nih hati Kyuhyun? Di Siwon, Jonghyun atau kembali ke cinta pertama nya Nichkhun? Belum pasti saya juga #krik. Nah kemarin-kemarin kan udah WonKyu nih sekarang giliran JongKyu yang beraksi apakah di chapter selanjut nya bakal ada moment NichKyu/? Kita lihat saja nanti:D

pertama nya saya mau masangin Kyu dengan Donghae tapi entah kenapa malah beralih ke Nichkhun xD /minta maaf ke Tifanny Eonni/

 **SO AS USUAL!**

 **BOLEH DAPET REVIEW DI ATAS 180? MUNGKIN:D**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **NO REVIEW = NO LANJUT!**

Kamsahamnidaaaa ~


	8. Chapter 7

"Hey Kyu, siapa namja barusan?" Tanya Jonghyun akhir nya bisa melepaskan pertanyaan yang sudah sedari tadi ia tahan. Entah mengapa dia punya perasaan buruk mengenai namja bernama Nichkhun tadi.

"Dia..."

Kyuhyun kemudian berhenti tepat di antara halaman rumah nya dan halaman rumah sewaan Jonghyun dan teman-teman nya. Tangan Jonghyun masih menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya dan menghela nafas nya kasar.

"Dia cinta pertama ku."

SparWonKyu present

.

.

Handsome next door!

Inspired by drama EXO Next Door

.

.

Rate T/ Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Kim Heechul(GS), Henry Lau, Choi Minho, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 7**

"KAU APA?!"

Kyuhyun menjauh handphone nya dari telinga pasal nya sahabat karib nya itu berteriak sangat keras di ujung sambungan itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak, Shim Changmin?!"

Teriak Kyuhyun tak mau kalah dari Shim Changmin sahabat nya sejak kecil itu. Yep. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil.

Saat itu Changmin kecil baru saja pindah ke Jeju dan tidak memilik teman sama sekali. Changmin kecil pun mendekati Kyuhyun kecil yang tengah lahap memakan bekal dari ibu nya di sekolah baru nya.

 _"Hey kau mau jadi teman ku?"_ Tanya Changmin kecil dengan sedikit berteriak di samping Kyuhyun membuat nya sedikit tersedak. Kyuhyun kecil menatap Changmin dengan mata bulat nya. Astaga, hidung ingusan itu. Kyuhyun kecil bergidik geli melihat penampilan Changmin membuat Changmin kecil murung karena pasti dia tidak mau menjadi teman nya.

 _"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau."_ Changmin kecil hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum perkataan Kyuhyun kecil membuat nya tersenyum cerah.

 _"Tu-tunggu! A-aku mau jadi te-teman mu!"_

Itulah perkenalan singkat antara Changmin dengan Kyuhyun dan sampai sekarang persahabatan mereka masih terjalin dengan mulus.

"Hehe maaf aku tidak bermaksud berteriak" Changmin cengengesan di lain tempat itu dan melanjutkan perkataan nya. "Apa kau yakin dia Nichkhun SMA?"

"Ya! Astaga muka nya sama sekali tak berubah." Wajah Kyuhyun sedikit bersemu merah mengingat wajah Nichkhun yang tak berubah sama sekali semenjak SMA.

"Dan... apa kau cegukan di depan nya?"

"Mm.. tidak."

"Aneh. Kau kan selalu cegukan tanpa sebab jika kau berada dekat dengan orang yang kau sukai."

"Hah kau benar juga." Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala nya. Dulu dia juga pernah cegukan tanpa sebab di depan seseorang. Masalahnya dia lupa siapa orang itu.

"Apa mungkin karena kau tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali pada Nichkhun?"

"Mungkin. Lagipula kami kan sudah jarang bertemu."

"Bagaimana kalau kalian bertemu lagi dia tiba-tiba mengajak mu kencan, apa kau akan menolak nya?"

"Huh... ano... Changmin suara mu tidak terdengar.. Cha-changmin ha-haloooo..."

TUT

Kyuhyun segera memutuskan sambungan telpon itu secara sepihak. Astaga pertanyaan Changmin barusan membuat wajah nya semakin bersemu merah. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Nichkhun akan mengajak nya kencan?

Kyuhyun segera menyimpan handphone nya dan menidurkan tubuh nya yang terasa lemas ke atas ranjang.

Mata indah itu terpejam mengingat masa-masa SMA nya dulu. Saat pertama kali dia jatuh cinta. Dengan seorang murid pindahan luar negeri.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kyuhyun membenarkan letak kacamata bak botol nya itu dan merapatkan jaket nya. Cuaca di Jeju benar-benar dingin hari ini. Kyuhyun memasuki kelas 11-A dan mendapati teman nya Changmin tengah tersenyum lebar pada nya._

 _"Astaga. Kenapa kau masih memakai kacamata itu?"_

 _"Diamlah, Changmin."_

 _Lee seonsaengnim pun memasuki kelas nya dan semua murid langsung duduk di tempat nya masing-masing._

 _"Baiklah anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru yang berasal dari California. Semoga kalian semua bisa bersikap baik dan sopan pada nya, silahkan masuk."_

 _Lee seonsaengnim pun mempersilahkan namja berperawakan tinggi itu memasuki kelas. Semua mata tertuju pada namja itu termasuk Kyuhyun. Namja itu benar-benar tampan dan senyum nya benar-benar meneduhkan hati._

 _"Hei everyone. My name is Nichkhun. It's nice to meet you all." Nichkhun memperkenalkan nama nya sambil tersenyum._

 _"Baiklah, Nichkhun. Kau boleh duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun di sebelah sana. Oh dan Kyuhyun, seonsaengnim percayakan Nichkhun pada mu. Ajari dia bahasa korea karena hanya kau yang sedikit mengerti tentang bahasa nya Nichkhun."_

 _Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Lee seonsaengnim? Astaga, hanya karena nilai ulangan bahasa Inggris nya naik 0,5 membuat Lee Seonsaengnim percaya kalau diri nya fasih bahasa inggris._

 _"Ba-baiklah, seonsaengnim." Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menerima nya. Nichkhun segera mendudukan diri nya disamping Kyuhyun dan kembali tersenyum. Membuat pipi Kyuhyun bersemu merah._

 _Semenjak itu Nichkhun dan Kyuhyun semakin dekat. Tentu saja Kyuhyun masih merasa susah bersosialisasi dengan Nichkhun karena pengucapan nya yang sering salah atau karena tak sengaja menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang Kyuhyun tak ketahui._

 _"Hik hik hik..."_

 _"Eh? Kyuhyun? What's wrong?" Tanya Nichkhun pada Kyuhyun yang sedang cegukan di samping nya itu. Kyuhyun pun meminun air sebanyak-banyak yang tersedia di kantin dan menghela nafas nya._

 _"Ah ani hik... i'm fine."_

 _"Kau... mm... sure?" Tanya Nichkhun sedikit bingung karena lupa beberapa bahasa korea yang di ajarkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa geli dan menganggukan kepala nya. Namun cegukan nya tidak berhenti sama sekali._

 _"A-aku hik... permisi sebentar hik..."_

 _Kyuhyun permisi menuju toilet dan Nichkhun hanya menganggukan kepala nya lalu kembali memakan sandwich nya. Tak sengaja Kyuhyun menabrak Changmin yang juga ingin pergi ke toilet._

 _"Ah mian Changmin!"_

 _"Gwencahana, Kyu."_

 _Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Cegukan nya hilang? Pikir Kyuhyun. Changmin yang melihat teman nya tak bergeming pun memegang bahu Kyuhyun dan menggoncangkan nya pelan._

 _"Oy oy! Kyuhyun kepada bumi! Masuk masuk!" Changmin masih menggoncangkan bahu Kyuhyun pelan setelah Kyuhyun tersadar._

 _"Ah ma-maaf Changmin" ucap Kyuhyun gelagapan._

 _"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Changmin khawatir pada sahabat nya._

 _"Ha-hanya sesuatu.. mm... ano..."_

 _"Ceritakan padaku."_

 _Changmin segera menarik lengan Kyuhyun menuju kepojokan karena tidak ada murid yang sedang berada di sana. Changmin sangat tau kalau Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengungkapkan sesuatu yang bagi nya rahasia jika ada seseorang di sekitar nya._

 _"Jadi ceritakan."_

 _"Entahlah.. hanya saja belakangan ini aku selalu cegukan tanpa sebab jika dekat dengan Nichkhun."_

 _"Mwo? Kau astaga! Ingat terakhir kali kau cegukan tanpa sebab seperti itu?!"_

 _Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala nya. Terakhir kali diri nya cegukan tanpa sebab sewaktu SMP dulu. Saat diri nya berada dekat wanita cantik bernama Seohyun di kelas nya dulu. Namun Seohyun pindah sekolah membuat Kyuhyun bersedih. Dan Kyuhyun yang masih belum mengerti hal seperti cinta atau sebagai nya menganggap kalau perasaan nya pada Seohyun hanya sebatas teman yang malu-malu mungkin?_

 _"Wah wah! Ada yang sedang kasmaran ternyata." Ucap Changmin menggoda Kyuhyun._

 _"A-aku tidak kasmaran!" Teriak Kyuhyun menolak dan menahan amarah nya. Tidak mungkin kan kalau cegukan tanda dia sedang jatuh cinta itu datang kembali dan terjadi pada seorang namja?_

 _"Terserah, love birds~" Changmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sambil terkikik geli._

 _Setelah insiden itu. Kyuhyun terus menerus cegukan jika berada di samping Nichkhun membuat diri nya harus menjaga jarak dengan namja yang di sukainya. Ya. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Kyuhyun menyadari kalau dirinya menyukai Nichkhun._

 _Dan di hari valentine ini, Kyuhyun berniat untuk menyatakan perasaan nya di tengah lapangan sepulang sekolah nanti. Sekolah pun sepi. Tidak terlihat seorang murid, guru atau staff yang dapat dilihat._

 _Di sana akhirnya Kyuhyun dapat melihat Nichkhun yang hendak keluar. Wajah Kyuhyun semakin bersemu merah dan jantung nya serasa mau keluar dari dalam tubuh nya. Tangan nya menggenggam coklat yang selama ini disembunyikan di belakang tubuh nya agar tak terlihat Nichkhun._

 _Kyuhyun membenarkan letak kacamata bak botol nya itu dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Namun senyuman nya segera memudar saat melihat Nichkhun menggandeng seorang tangan wanita dan berjalan keluar bersamaan._

 _"Ah! Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Nichkhun yang sudah mulai fasih berbahasa. Kyuhyun terdiam dan menatap wanita di samping Nichkhun dengan penuh tanda tanya._

 _"Ah maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian. Kyuhyun ini pacar ku Tiffany dan Tiffany ini sahabat ku Kyuhyun."_

 _DEG_

 _"Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Kyuhyun-ssi." Tiffany mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berjabat tangan yang tentu saja terpaksa Kyuhyun lakukan._

 _"Maaf Kyuhyun tapi aku dan Tiffany ada kencan sekarang jadi kami duluan ya. See you!"_

 _Nichkhun terus menggandeng tangan Tiffany erat. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun diam mematung. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indah nya. Mengalir melewati pipi nya yang chubby._

 _Ternyata ini rasa nya patah hati. Sakit juga. Batin Kyuhyun tersenyum miris._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jonghyun memain-mainkan gitar nya dengan asal-asalan. Pikiran nya masih terpaku dengan perkataan Kyuhyun dan namja yang tak sengaja mereka temui itu.

 _"Dia cinta pertama ku."_

Lagi lagi dan lagi. Perkataan itu semacam tape yang rusak yang terus menerus mengulang lagu yang sama di pikiran Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menghela nafas nya dan menyimpan kembali gitar nya. Aneh. Padahal Kyuhyun bukan siapa-siapa nya kan? Namun kenapa bisa Kyuhyun membuat diri nya menjadi seperti ini?

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukai nya kan?"

Jonghyun mengacak-ngacak rambut nya frustasi. Tiba-tiba otak nya memutar kembali awal pertemuan nya dengan Kyuhyun. Saat namja manis itu menangis.

Jonghyun tertawa pelan mengingat bagaimana merah nya pipi Kyuhyun saat dia mengecup kening Kyuhyun. Ck. Bahkan Jonghyun tidak tau apa yang telah membuat diri nya tiba-tiba melakukan hal itu. Diri nya pasti sudah gila.

Jonghyun memejamkan mata nya. Berusaha berbicara dengan hati kecil nya untuk meyakinkan perasaan apa yang tengah melandana nya.

Kemudian mata indah itu kembali terbuka sambil memperlihat kan senyum nya yang menampilkan dua lesung pipi yang semakin menambah kesan sempurna pada diri nya.

"Aku... menyukai nya. Ya. Aku menyukai mu... Cho Kyuhyun."

Tapi senyuman itu tidak bertengger lama. Mengingat namja yang tadi mereka temui. Siapa tadi nama nya? Nichkhun?

Bagaimana kalau nanti Kyuhyun jatuh cinta lagi kepada Nichkhun? Batin Jonghyun.

Jonghyun pasti akan menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari Nichkhun jika nanti mereka bertemu lagi. Tapi tunggu. Bukankah seharus nya Kyuhyun senang karena bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertama nya? Kenapa malah tadi terkesan menjauhi?

Ah itu benar-benar membuat kepala Jonghyun pusing. Semua permasalahan dalam hal percintaan benar-benar memusingkan. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat nya bingung dan heran sekali.

Apakah... Siwon juga menyukai Kyuhyun? pikir Jonghyun sambil memejamkan mata nya kembali.

Belum selesai satu masalah sudah muncul lagi masalah yang lain. Seperti nya Jonghyun harus berusaha lebih keras lagi kedepan untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Siwon terbangun dari tidur nya dan langsung memegangi kening nya. Seperti nya demam nya sudah hilang.

Siwon tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat siapa yang dengan giat dan telaten menjaga diri nya agar cepat sembuh. Yep. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Ya walaupun Kyuhyun masih terus berusaha merawat nya saat dia tertidur karena Siwon tau kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan berbicara jika dia bangun. Seperti nya Kyuhyun masih marah soal ciuman pertama nya yang ia curi. Maka nya Siwon terus-terusan pura-pura tidur agar bisa merasakan lembut nya tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh kening nya.

Siwon mendudukan diri nya dan mengambil air mineral yang pasti sudah disediakan Kyuhyun di meja nakas nya lalu segera menegak habis semua nya.

Memikirkan Kyuhyun entah mengapa membuat diri nya merasakan haus yang berlebihan. Siwon menahan tawa saat sesuatu melintasi otak nya namun tawa nya tidak dapat di bendung dan akhir nya Siwon tertawa pelan sambil menundukan kepala nya.

"Hahaha... mana mungkin aku menyukai namja tengik itu. Iya... kan?"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

EHEHEEEEE HALLOOOOO~

Selamat datang di chapter 7~ nah disini saya bahas masa lalu nya Kyuhyun dengan Nichkhun dulu ya:D

Dan yeyyy akhirnya Jonghyun sadar kalau dia udah terpikat oleh pesona Kyuhyun tapi Siwon apakah dia bisa menyadari nya? Fufu liat saja nanti:3

Nah jadi readers pada mau Kyuhyun sama siapa nih? Sama Siwon? Jonghyun? Atau balik ke Nichkhun? Tinggalkan jejak anda di review:3

Oh iya dan para readers tercinta mungkin bisa baca dan tinggalkan jejak di ff terbaru saya yang judul nya 'Parasyte' itu menceritakan tentang Kyuhyun yang terkena 'monster' gitu eheee;3

 **AS USUAL.**

 **Tolong tinggalkan jejak anda di review ndeeee:***

kamsahamnidaaaa~


	9. Chapter 8

Siwon terbangun dari tidur nya dan langsung memegangi kening nya. Seperti nya demam nya sudah hilang.

Siwon tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat siapa yang dengan giat dan telaten menjaga diri nya agar cepat sembuh. Yep. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Ya walaupun Kyuhyun masih terus berusaha merawat nya saat dia tertidur karena Siwon tau kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan berbicara jika dia bangun. Seperti nya Kyuhyun masih marah soal ciuman pertama nya yang ia curi. Maka nya Siwon terus-terusan pura-pura tidur agar bisa merasakan lembut nya tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh kening nya.

Siwon mendudukan diri nya dan mengambil air mineral yang pasti sudah disediakan Kyuhyun di meja nakas nya lalu segera menegak habis semua nya.

Memikirkan Kyuhyun entah mengapa membuat diri nya merasakan haus yang berlebihan. Siwon menahan tawa saat sesuatu melintasi otak nya namun tawa nya tidak dapat di bendung dan akhir nya Siwon tertawa pelan sambil menundukan kepala nya.

"Hahaha... mana mungkin aku menyukai namja tengik itu. Iya... kan?"

SparWonKyu present

.

.

Handsome next door!

Inspired by drama EXO Next Door

.

.

Rate T/ Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Kim Heechul(GS), Henry Lau, Choi Minho, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 8**

Kyuhyun kembali ke kegiatan membersihkan rumah tetangga nya. Keadaan lumayan cukup sepi karena para penghuni rumah masih tertidur padahal sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang. Ck ck.

Saat Kyuhyun tengah asik mengepel lantai ruang tengah itu, diri nya dikagetkan dengan kehadiran namja yang tiba-tiba saja berada didepan nya.

"Omona! Kau mengagetkan ku!" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak sembari mengelus dada nya pelan. Sedangkan Siwon, namja itu hanya memasang ekpresi dingi dan datar nya seperti biasa.

"Ambilkan aku minum."

Siwon berujar dingin lalu mendudukkan diri nya disofa, mengambil remot televisi dan mulai mencari acara yang membuat nya tertarik.

"Baiklah, Pangeran."

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan lalu melangkahkan kaki nya mengambil segelas air mineral dingin dan kembali memberikan itu kepada Siwon yang langsung diminum sekali tenggak oleh nya. Kyuhyun hendak meninggalkan Siwon sebelum tangan nya di tarik cukup kencang oleh Siwon sehingga membuat nya ikut terduduk di samping Siwon.

BRUK

"YAK! Apa-apaan ta-"

"Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun tertegun dengan ucapan Siwon barusan. Dia berterima kasih?

"Untuk ap-"

"Terima kasih karena sudah merawatku selama ini."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir nya karena untuk kedua kali nya perkataan nya kembali di potong. Tapi tunggu... karena sudah merawat nya? Bukan kah selama ini aku selalu merawat nya diam-diam? Jadi dia selama ini sadar astaga! Panik Kyuhyun dalam batin nya.

"Ya, aku tau kalau selama ini kau selalu merawatku kalau aku sedang tertidur. Tidak perlu malu-malu begitu."

Mata Siwon sedikit melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang wajah nya bersemu merah. Benar-benar... lucu?

"Ma-maaf."

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Berkat dirimu aku bisa sembuh." Siwon menatap ke arah Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun malah mengalihkan pandangan nya. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan? Anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih ku karena sudah mau merawatku hingga sembuh."

Pertanyaan Siwon barusan langsung membuat Kyuhyun tersedak. Dia benar-benar harus memeriksa keadaan telinga nya sekarang.

"A-apa?"

"Apa kau tuli?"

Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dibuat tersedak oleh pertanyaan Siwon. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun memukul muka di depan nya ini tapi jika dia melakukan nya pasti hidup nya tidak bisa tenang karena pasti fans-fans gila Siwon akan selalu memburu nya.

"Besok ku tunggu kau di taman depan jam 10 pagi dan jangan sampai terlambat."

"Mm... be-berdua saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Ya, memang nya kau mau mengajak siapa?"

"Y-ya mungkin saja kita bisa ajak..." Kyuhyun berhenti berbicara dan memandangi punggung Siwon yang pergi menjauhi nya pergi menuju kamar nya. "Mungkin saja kita bisa ajak yang lain hahhh.. ada apa dengan diri nya?"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir dan melipat tangan nya di dada. Cih namja itu dingin sekali. Heran kenapa dia bisa punya banyak fans, cibir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Beberapa menit Kyuhyun lalui dengan melamun dan akhir nya Kyuhyun kembali membereskan beberapa pekerjaan yang belum sempat ia selesaikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang sudah berganti malam dan keempat sahabat itu menghabiskan malam mereka dengan bercengkrama membuat api unggun di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Hahhhh astaga masih panassss..."

Minho terus meniup-niup keluar marshmallow yang sudah berada di dalam mulut nya. Minho tak sangka kalau marshmallow yang baru ia bakar masih panas walaupun sudah terkena angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang.

Yunho, Siwon dan Jonghyun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Minho yang masih kekanakan itu. Jonghyun kembali dalam memainkan gitar nya dan Siwon pun mendapatkan panggilan dari manajer nya.

"Nde, waeyo manajer hyung?"

 _'Hey kau ada jadwal pemotretan besok jadi malam ini kau sudah harus pergi.'_

"Mwo? Tapi hyung aku kan masih dalam masa liburan ku."

 _'Ya, aku tau. Hanya sebentar Siwon, kalau kau malam ini pergi kau sudah bisa kembali ke Jeju sekitar jam 2.'_

Siwon menundukan kepala nya. Bodoh. Seharus nya dia membuat jadwal dengan Kyuhyun agak malam atau sorean. Kenapa juga ini mendadak sekali, batin Siwon.

"Baiklah hyung. Aku mengerti."

 _'Bagus. Aku sudah ada di pelabuhan dan semua peralatan mu sudah siap. Kau hanya perlu kemari.'_

"Hm."

Siwon memutuskan panggilan itu dan berdiri membuat sahabat-sahabat nya menatap nya bingung. Siwon menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Aku ada jadwal pemotretan besok jadi aku malam ini harus berangkat."

"Mwo? Mendadak sekali." Ucap Minho sambil mempoutkan bibir nya.

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi besok siang aku juga sudah kembali dan oh ya..." Siwon yang hendak melangkah pergi kembali berhenti dan menatap sahabat nya. "Kalau kalian bertemu Kyuhyun bilang saja jadi nya jam 3."

Lanjut Siwon dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Membuat semua nya menjadi bingung dan resah terutama Jonghyun.

"Apa mereka berkencan?" Tanya Minho polos kepada Yunho.

"Mwo? Itu tidak mungkin... kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

DUG DUG DUG

Kyuhyun membentur-benturkan kepala nya pada dinding kamar nya. Sekarang sudah jam 9.45 pagi namun Kyuhyun masih mengenakan piyama pikachu nya. Bukankah dia ada janji dengan Siwon? Ya. Karena itulah diri nya tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

"Apa yang harus aku pakai..."

Kyuhyun mengelus pelan kening nya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah lalu membuka lemari pakaian nya. Mengeluarkan semua pakaian yang ia punya sehingga membuat kamar nya menjadi sangat berantakan.

"Hahhh... apa yang harus kupakai.."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut nya kesal sebelum pemikiran yang benar-benar logis melewati pikiran nya. Dia kan belum tau Siwon mau mengajak nya kemana. Kenapa dia malah bersikap seperti seorang yeoja yang akan melakukan kencan pertama. Well walau tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ini bakal terasa seperti kencan pertama bagi Kyuhyun.

"ASTAGA! INI BUKAN KENCANNNNN!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil menendang-nendang pakaian yang berserakan di lantai.

"CHO KYUHYUN BERISIK! HENRY SEDANG BELAJAR!"

Teriak Heechul dari arah dapur dan langsung membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. Ia baru saja membangun si ratu iblis.

Dengan sedikit takut dan gontai Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar mandi nya.

.

.

.

.

CKLEK CKLEK

"Bagus Siwon! Sekarang perlihatkan ekspresi sedih mu!"

Siwon kembali bergaya sesuai arahan dari sang fotografer. Sekarang ia sudah berada di studio foto terkenal di Seoul. Ketampanan namja bermarga Choi itu semakin bertambah dengan riasan di wajah nya juga jas putih yang ia sampirkan di bahu nya.

CKLEK CKLEK

Bunyi itu terus terdengar seiring Siwon mengganti pose nya.

"Okay! Sekarang kita istirahat dulu 5 menit setelah itu kita lanjut!"

"BAIK!"

Siwon langsung mendudukan diri nya di depan meja rias. Dengan cepat Siwon sudah di kerubungi dua yeoja yang merupakan stylish nya. Yeoja-yeoja itu segera merias kembali muka Siwon agar terlihat semakin tampan.

'Sial.'

Siwon melirik arloji hitam yang melingkar di tangan kiri nya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang dan pemotretan nya tak kunjung selesai juga.

'Apa dia sudah pergi?'

Jika pemotretan ini selesai Siwon sudah meyakinkan diri untuk segera pergi menuju pelabuhan dan pergi ke taman sesuai dengan janji nya dan Kyuhyun. Bodoh. Diri nya yang buat janji malah diri nya sendiri yang terlambat. Sangat terlambat. Siwon merutuki diri nya sendiri.

"Baiklah semua nya ayo kita lanjutkan!"

Dan dengan cepatan Siwon segera beranjak untuk mengeluarkan pose-pose andalan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun mengamati kresek putih belanjaan nya. Baru saja ia pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli peralatan pribadi nya yang sudah habis.

Kaki jenjang nya terus melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak hingga akhir nya ia menangkap seseorang yang tidak asing tengah duduk kedinginan di bangku teman. Dan dengan cepat Jonghyun langsung melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati orang itu.

"Kau sudah da-eh?"

Kyuhyun menatap Jonghyun yang tengah tersenyum manis pada nya. Diri nya kira Siwon akhirnya datang juga setelah sekian lama.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Jonghyun basa-basi lalu mendudukan diri nya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Menurut mu?" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Apa kau menunggu Siwon?"

Jonghyun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang di dapati tengah menatap nya terkejut.

"Ah? Bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung sembari memiringkan kepala nya.

"Hanya menebak."

"Ohh.. begitu."

Hening pun terjadi selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Jonghyun memecahkan keheningan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu?"

"Mm..." Kyuhyun mengambil handphone nya untuk melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 2 lebih 15 menit. "Sekitar 4 jam?"

"Dan apakah kau akan tetap menunggu nya?"

Jonghyun memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari atas hingga bawah. Kyuhyun mengenakan celana jeans dan sweater putih bergaris yang tidak terlalu tebal padahal cuaca cukup dingin hari ini. Dan dia sudah menunggu sekitar 4 jam? Berarti Kyuhyun sudah menunggu Siwon dari jam 10 bukan? Jonghyun pun sibuk dengan pikiran nya sendiri sebelum Kyuhyun bersin membuat diri nya sangat khawatir.

"Gwenchana?" Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Ehehe nde gwenchana." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengusap hidung nya pelan.

"Maaf untuk mengatakan ini Kyu tapi hari ini Siwon sedang melakukan pemotretan di Seoul." Jonghyun menundukan kepala nya saat Kyuhyun menatap nya tak percaya.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya. Dia sendiri yang kemarin malam bilang dan... dia akan pulang besok siang." Bohong Jonghyun. "Jadi lebih baik kau tidak usah menunggu nya ne?"

Lanjut Jonghyun. Astaga apa yang baru saja Jonghyun katakan sangat tidak benar. Tapi mau apa lagi? Jonghyun tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang kedinginan menunggu Siwon yang belum pasti datang. Bahkan hidung Kyuhyun sudah berubah warna jadi kemerahan.

Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya. Apa benar Siwon tidak akan datang?

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon melirik arloji yang masih bertengger dengan manis nya di tangan kiri nya itu yang menunjukan pukul 4 sore.

Setelah pemotretan nya selesai dengan terburu-buru diri nya meminta izin pada manajer nya untuk kembali ke Jeju.

Siwon kira ia akan sempat mengejar waktu tapi ternyata pelabuhan di Jeju sedang penuh-penuh nya sehingga membuat diri nya harus menunggu lama hanya untuk keluar dari kapal.

"Hahhh hahhh... hampir sampaiii..."

Dengan sekuat tenaga Siwon segera berlari menuju taman padahal baru saja ia sampai di rumah nya tadi. Bahkan ia tak sempat menyapa sahabat-sahabat nya atau bahkan untuk sekedar mengganti baju nya.

'Jangan pergi dulu Kyuhyun... ku mohon...'

Kaki nya terus berpacu dengan cepat menuju taman. Diri nya berharap kalau Kyuhyun masih menunggu nya di taman. Ia tidak masalah jika nanti dia akan di sumpah serapahi oleh Kyuhyun karena diri nya terlambat. Diri nya hanya ingin melihat namja manis itu masih menunggu nya.

Tapi harapan tetaplah hanya harapan.

"Hahhh... hahhhh..."

Kaki Siwon terasa sangat lemas sekarang bahkan bisa saja ia oleng kapan saja. Mata hazel nya menatap ke segala arah. Berharap kalau ada namja berpipi chubby yang tengah duduk untuk menunggu nya.

Tapi nihil.

Hanya ada diri nya sendiri lah yang berada di taman saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

WELCOME WELCOMEEE~

mau rada curhat/? banyak readers yg protes/? di review 'kenapa pendek banget?' 'nanti panjangin ya thorrrrr' sebenar nya saya ngetik ff tuh di hp jd di hp tuh kaya udh panjanggggg bngt cerita nya eh mana saya tau klo di ke laptop jadi sependek ini xD sekali lg saya minta maaf, insyaallah saya panjangkan nanti

oh iya dan soal ini JongKyu atau WonKyu ending liat saja nanti:3

so as usual

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak/review anda jika sudah selesai membaca kalau anda berbaik hati xd di tunggu saja ya chapter selanjut nya!**

 **kamsahamnidaaaaa!**


	10. Chapter 9

"Hahhh... hahhhh..."

Kaki Siwon terasa sangat lemas sekarang bahkan bisa saja ia oleng kapan saja. Mata hazel nya menatap ke segala arah. Berharap kalau ada namja berpipi chubby yang tengah duduk untuk menunggu nya.

Tapi nihil.

Hanya ada diri nya sendiri lah yang berada di taman saat itu.

SparWonKyu present

.

.

Handsome next door!

Inspired by drama EXO Next Door

.

.

Rate T/ Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Kim Heechul(GS), Henry Lau, Choi Minho, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 9**

Kyuhyun memperhatikan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Sudah sekitar 20 menit ia melakukan itu. Lebih tepat nya tidak melakukan apapun. Mereka berdua sedang berada disalah satu mall terbesar di Jeju. Mereka berdua? Siwon? Bukan.

Jonghyun, lebih tepat nya. Tengah asyik mencari-cari sebuah syal untuk Kyuhyun yang terus diam memperhatikan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Ya, Jonghyun membawa Kyuhyun karena tidak tega melihat nya. Jadilah sekarang mereka berada di mall ini.

"Aku ambil yang ini."

Jonghyun segera memberikan itu pada kasir dan membeli nya. Kaki jenjang berjalan dan memakaikan syal itu dari belakang Kyuhyun yang tentu nya membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Untuk mu." Jonghyun merapihkan syal bermotif panda itu di leher indah milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot" balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mm.. dasar kau merepotkan" kekeh Jonghyun sambil mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun ikut tertawa pelan. Tangan nya terangkat untuk meraih tangan Jonghyun dan menggenggam nya dengan erat. Yang tentu membuat Jonghyun sangat terkejut. "A-aku lapar..."

Ah, ternyata ada mau nya. Batin Jonghyun sambil tersenyum lalu tangan nya menarik pelan tangan Kyuhyun menuju salah satu restoran yang ada disana.

Dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung memesan jjangmyun dan satu teh ocha.

"Kau tak lapar?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir pada Jonghyun.

"Tidak. Kau yang lebih baik makan sekarang kasihan lemak simpanan mu terbakar" ucap Jonghyun sambil menoel perut Kyuhyun membuat empunya mengembungkan pipi nya kesal. "Aku hanya bercanda hahaha..."

"Jonghyun jahat!" Ujar Kyuhyun lalu segera memakan jjangmyun yang telah disediakan di depan nya dengan lahap.

"Mau kemana lagi setelah ini?" Tanya Jonghyun memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah lahap nya makan. Bibir nya yang lucu bergerak-gerak dan pipi nya yang agak mengembung karena jjangmyun yang ia makan membuat Kyuhyun terlihat 100 kali lebih imut di mata Jonghyun.

"Hihhaa puhangg hahaaa..." jawab Kyuhyun di sela acara makan nya. Jonghyun pun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala nya.

Setelah semua makanan dan minuman Kyuhyun habis Jonghyun tetap saja memperhatikan Kyuhyun seperti tak mau ketinggalan satu jengkal pun pandangan nya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Dan tatapan nya langsung tertuju pada sisa jjangmyun yang ada di ujung bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kau jorok sekali." Jonghyun mengambil tisu dan mengelap ujung bibir Kyuhyun membuat empu nya menahan malu.

"Mi-mian." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata karena malu.

"Kalau begitu kajja pulang."

Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun pun pulang dengan menggunakan taksi. Dan di dalam taksi tangan mereka masih saja bergandengan. Seperti ada magnet yang tak mau saling melepaskan.

Sampai di tujuan mereka, Jonghyun yang membayar taksi nya. Sebagai gentleman tentu nya.

"Te-terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini." Ucap Kyuhyun malu-malu dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Tidak tidak. Aku yang seharus nya berterima kasih, Cho Kyuhyun." Balas Jonghyun sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung saat mata mereka bertatapan cukup lama tanpa ada yang mau mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Kyuhyun dibuat terkejut dengan Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba saja memejamkan mata nya dan mendekatkan wajah nya. Dan Kyuhyun tau pasti apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

 _Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih untuk nya, Cho Kyuhyun._

Akhirnya kedua bibir mereka pun bersatu.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon duduk terdiam di taman itu. Pupus sudah harapan nya.

 _Cho Kyuhyun pasti akan semakin membeci diri mu pabbo._

Itulah pikiran yang sedaritadi berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Siwon. Dengan kasar tangan nya mengacak rambut hitam kelam nya yang entah mengapa malah membuat kesan yang seksi untuk nya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Choi Siwon. Kau tinggal menjelaskan saja yang sebenar nya dia pasti akan memaklumi ku! I-iya kan?"

Siwon kemudian berdiri untuk melangkah kan kaki nya pulang. Siang sudah berganti menjadi malam. Ia sengaja menunggu lagi di taman itu siapa tau kalau Kyuhyun mungkin akan kembali ketaman itu, yang ternyata tidak.

Siwon memegangi bahu nya dan mengurut nya pelan. Entah kenapa seluruh badan nya terasa pegal dan lemas. Dan saat ia hampir sampai di depan teras nya, mungkin saja tubuh nya bisa roboh karena melihat pemandangan yang entah mengapa terasa menyakitkan di hati nya.

Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun tengah berciuman.

"Hahhh..."

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman nya dengan Jonghyun saat mata nya menangkap Siwon yang tengah diam mematung beberapa langkah di belakang Jonghyun.

"Si-siwon..." ucap Kyuhyun terbata. Tapi bukankah dia akan pulang besok? Pikir Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat yang Jonghyun kata kan. "K-kau berbohong?"

Mata nya tak kuat menatap Jonghyun karena menahan air mata nya yang siap keluar kapan saja. Dan benar saja akhir nya mata itu kembali mengeluarkan bulir-bulir krystal air yang membuat hati kedua namja di depan nya terasa sesak.

"K-kyu..." Jonghyun hendak menghapus air mata itu namun tangan nya disentak dengan keras oleh Kyuhyun.

"AKU BENCI KALIAN!"

Kyuhyun berteriak kemudian berlari menuju rumah nya yang bersampingan itu. Meninggalkan dua namja yang saling bertatapan tidak suka.

BRUK

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh nya dengan kasar ke atas ranjang. Tangan nya dengan cepat melepaskan syal yang dipakai nya dan membuang nya ke sembarang arah. Kemudian beralih mengambil bantal dan menutup wajah nya sendiri dengan itu.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun teredam oleh bantal yang menghalangi nya itu. Dengan berteriak seperti tadi membuat emosi Kyuhyun sedikit menghilang.

Mata karamel nya menatap langit-langit kamar nya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku... benci... kalian..." ucap Kyuhyun seperti bisikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Jonghyun masih berada di luar. Saling melemparkan pandangan tidak suka kepada satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Siwon melangkah kan kaki nya mendekati Jonghyun dan mencengkram kuat kerah baju Jonghyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" Bentak Siwon dengan kilatan benci yang terpancar dari mata nya.

"Tidak. Apa yang kau lakukan pada nya?" Tanya Jonghyun balik dengan nada dingin membuat Siwon menatap nya bingung.

"Apa-"

"Aku masih baik karena membohongi nya kalau kau akan pulang esok hari karena aku tak mau melihat diri nya menunggu mu yang tak pasti" ucap Jonghyun masih dengan nada dingin nya. "Kau tau? Dia rela menunggu selama empat jam dengan pakaian tipis nya itu dan apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Apa yang kau lakukannn!"

BRUGH

Tak kuasa lagi menahan emosi nya, Jonghyun mendaratkan satu pukulan telak di perut Siwon membuat empunya terbatuk pelan.

"Kau... berani kau menyakiti orang yang ku cintai... aku tak akan segan-segan dengan mu.. Choi Siwon."

Setelah memberikan death glare terbaik nya pada Siwon, Jonghyun segera melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam ruman. Meninggalkan Siwon yang diam mematung sambil memegangi perut nya.

"J-jonghyun menyukai... Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon entah pada siapa. Sesuatu dalam diri nya entah mengapa tidak menyukai kenyataan itu. Tapi tetap Siwon masih tak mengetahui perasaan apa sebenar nya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun asik bergelung di dalam selimut nya. Hari ini ia benar-benar tidak akan keluar dari dalam kamar nya lebih tepat nya dari atas kasur nya. Bekerja? Tidak. Ia sudah meminta izin lebih tepat nya merengek dan mengeluh sakit pada umma nya. Dan mungkin karena tak mau ambil pusing akhirnya Heechul pun mengiyakan saja permintaan anak nya.

Hari ini ia sedang tidak mood untuk bekerja. Lebih tepat nya untuk bertemu dua namja yang membuat mood nya kemarin.

CKLEK

"Hyung! Tolong ajarkan aku tentang limit!" Teriak Henry sambil berlenggang dengan santai memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dan segera berlari keluar saat hyung nya itu malah melempar sebuah buku matematika yang besar dan cukup tebal sehingga mungkin saja jika itu mengenai kepala mu kau akan langsung pingsan di tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon menatap hambar mie instan yang tengah di buat nya dan saat mencicipi nya rasa nya pun tetap terasa hambar. Keadaan rumah benar-benar terasa dingin karena hanya ada Jonghyun dan Siwon dirumah itu. Kemana Yunho dan Minho pergi? Lagi-lagi Yunho terpaksa mengantar Minho yang merengek minta dibelikan pisang coklat. Ck ck.

Slurppppp

Bunyi itulah yang dapat terdengar dengan jelas di dalam ruang makan itu. Sedangkan di lantai atas dapat terdengar petikan-petikan senar gitar yang pasti nya di lakukan oleh Jonghyun.

Siwon diam memperhatikan mie nya yang mulai terasa dingin karena didiamkan nya. Perasaan nya tengah berkecamuk sekarang. Ia ingin tau perasaan apa yang sedanb ia rasakan terhadap Kyuhyun.

Kenapa setiap berada di dekat nya terasa sangat menyenangkan? Dan saat melihat nya menangis membuat hati nya seperti pecah berkeping-keping? Pasti ada penjelasan nya bukan?

Tapi tetap saja entah otak atau memang diri nya yang tidak peka dengan hati atau perasaan nya sendiri. Atau... tidak mau jujur terhadap diri nya sendiri?

SLURPPP

Dengan cepat Siwon menghabiskan mie instan nya dan berjalan pergi ke rumah tetangga nya. Untuk memastikan perasaan nya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Nuguse-Si-siwon!" Ucap Heechul sedikit berteriak dan berhasil membuat Siwon mundur selangkah.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Sapa Siwon ramah sambil mengeluarkan senyum andalan nya. Membuat Heechul ingin mengunci Siwon di kamar nya sekarang juga.

"Kau pasti mencari Kyuhyun kan? Ia beralasan sedang sakit tapi kalau kau mau menemui nya silakan."

"Terima kasih, ahjumma."

"Tak perlu sungkan." Heechul mengerlingkan mata nya pada Siwon membuat Siwon tertawa renyah. Akhirnya Siwon melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang tengah di dapati tertidur dengan lelap di atas ranjang nya.

Siwon menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, tak ingin membuat suara sekecil apapun agar sang pemilik kamar tidak terbangun. Senyum Siwon merekah saat menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur. Benar-benar terlihat damai.

Drrttt...

Tiba-tiba saja handphone yang berada di meja nakas itu bergetar. Siwon pastikan kalau itu pasti milik Kyuhyun. Siwon melihat ke arah layar yang memperlihatkan video call dari seseorang yang bernama Nichkhun.

"Nichkhun?" tanya Siwon heran. Karena rasa penasaran nya Siwon pun mengangkat panggilan itu dan mendapati namja tampan berperawakan luar yang menatap nya bingung.

 _'Si-siapa kau? Ini benar ponsel nya Kyuhyun kan?'_ Tanya Nichkhun kebingungan saat yang mengangkat nya malah namja yang ia tidak kenal.

"Kau itu yang siapa?" Sungut Siwon. Mendengar suara gaduh tepat disamping nya mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun membuka mata nya yang langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar ku?!" kaget Kyuhyun saat menemukan Siwon yang tengah terduduk di lantai tepat di samping ranjang nya. "Ni-nichkhun?!" Tambah Kyuhyun semakin kaget saat melihat sedang siapa Siwon melakukan video call.

 _'K-kyuhyun syu-syukurlah ini benar nomor telpon mu.'_ Ucap Nichkhun menghela nafas nya.

"Yak Choi Siwon kembalikan handphone ku!" Tangan Kyuhyun berusaha mengambil kembali handphone nya tapi segera Siwon jauhkan dari jangkauan Kyuhyun.

 _'Y-yak siapa kau?'_ Tanya Nichkhun makin heran saat melihat Siwon yang nampak menghalangi Kyuhyun untuk mengambil handphone nya.

"Aku? Aku pacar nya! Dan jangan berani-berani lagi kau menelpon kekasih ku!" Bentak Siwon karena jengah pertanyaan itu terus keluar dari mulut Nichkhun.

 _'Tu-tunggu! Aku mengenalmu k-kau kan artis itu Choi-'_

TUT

Video call itu akhirnya di akhiri Siwon dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera mengambil handphone nya.

"Astaga tau darimana dia nomor ku?!" Tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa membuat Siwon kebingungan.

"Siapa namja tadi?"

"Bu-bukan urusan mu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyimpan kembali handphone nya. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan di kamar ku?" Selidik Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya heran kenapa kau tidak bekerja dan umma mu menyuruh ku masuk saja" jawab Siwon enteng.

"Cih umma." Jengkel Kyuhyun, mungkin jika di anime-anime sudah terbentuk empat siku-siku di dahi nya itu. "Ah ya dan kau mengaku apa ku tadi?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Pacar mu." Ucap Siwon singkat membuat Kyuhyun semakin jengkel.

"Hahhhhh?!"

"Ya, pacar mu. Suatu saat nanti." Lanjut Siwon sambil tersenyum manis dan mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun yang mau tak mau membuat pipi nya bersemu merah.

"Aku mau minta maaf karena aku mengacaukan janji kita kemarin." Siwon berkata lesu sambil menundukan kepala nya. "Tiba-tiba saja aku dapat pekerjaan dan di haruskan kembali ke Seoul saat itu juga jadi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Maaf kan aku."

"Aku tau kau menunggu ku. Jonghyun yang kemarin bilang pada ku dan sungguh aku sungguh minta maaf a-"

"Berhentilah meminta maaf." Potong Kyuhyun membuat Siwon terkejut. Apa Kyuhyun marah? "Tak masalah kau kan artis jadi untuk apa aku mempersalahkan hal sepele seperti itu?" Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih, Kyu." Siwon mau tak mau ikut tersenyum karena Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi jalan-jalan nya?"

"Eh?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung membuat Siwon gemas dan mengacak rambut nya pelan.

"Anggap saja hari ini lah janji kita jadi kutunggu kau ditaman." Lanjut Siwon dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun meninggalkan sang pemilik kamar yang nampak kebingungan.

Drttttt...

Kyuhyun mengambil handphone nya dan menandakan ada nya satu pesan masuk.

 _ **Ingat, ku tunggu kau di taman.**_

 _ **From: Siwon tampan.**_

"Mwo? Apa-apaan nama nya disini?"

Well.. memang dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat Kyuhyun lihat setelah mengakhiri video call nya dengan Nichkhun, Siwon segera menyimpan nomor nya di handphone Kyuhyun. Dan Siwon juga berhasil mendapatkan handphone nya.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah lemari dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan.

"Haruskah aku pakai baju yang kemarin saja?"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yahooooo saya kembali dengan chapter 9:3

Nah ada yg nanya kenapa ga di ketik di hp thor? karena ga diketik di laptop xD bercanda... nah saya lebih seneng ngetik di hp ketimbang di laptop/kompi gitu soal nya kalau di laptop gitu suka ga ada inspirasi dan pasti nya lebih banyak typo kkkk ya begitulah dan maaf soal 'thor pendek bangetttt' maklumin author ya author banyak rutinitas nya:( jadi mata suka ga kuat ngetik lama-lama apalagi saya di hp huhuuuu maafkan:(

nah saya mau berterima kasih buat yang sudah berbaik hati meninggalkan review nya saya terhura:'(

 **Dan jika kalian sudah selesai membaca chapter ini yang berbagi berkah ramadhan nya ya ~ alias review nya kkkkk :* ditunggu aja chapter selanjut nya!**

kamsahamnidaaa!


	11. Chapter 10

_**Ingat, ku tunggu kau di taman.**_

 _ **From: Siwon tampan.**_

"Mwo? Apa-apaan nama nya disini?"

Well.. memang dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat Kyuhyun lihat setelah mengakhiri video call nya dengan Nichkhun, Siwon segera menyimpan nomor nya di handphone Kyuhyun. Dan Siwon juga berhasil mendapatkan nomor handphone nya.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah lemari dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan.

"Haruskah aku pakai baju yang kemarin saja?"

SparWonKyu present

.

.

Handsome next door!

Inspired by drama EXO Next Door

.

.

Rate T/ Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Kim Heechul(GS), Henry Lau, Choi Minho, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 10**

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan sambil memegangi syal pemberian Jonghyun. Apakah dia terlalu kasar pada Jonghyun? Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya. Itu kan salah dia sendiri, batin Kyuhyun.

Jalan Kyuhyun semakin melambat seiring dapat dilihat nya taman tempat janjian nya dengan Siwon. Ia takut kalau Siwon tidak akan datang lagi.

Kyuhyun menginjakkan kaki nya di taman dan melihat-lihat kesekitarnya, ia tak mendapati siapapun kecuali diri nya juga anak-anak kecil yang asyik bermain.

"Sudah kuduga.."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya dan mendudukan diri nya di salah satu bangku. Kepala nya tertunduk dan mata nya mulai memanas. Rasa nya ia benar-benar ingin menangis dan juga berteriak.

Namun belum sempat air mata itu mengalir dirinya dikagetkan dengan sebuah tangan yang cukup besar menutupi mata nya.

"Coba kau tebak?" Suara berat dan husky itu membuat air mata nya tak tahan dan mengalir membuat sang pemilik suara husky itu terkejut kemudian melepaskan tangan nya. "K-kyuhyun kau kenapa?" Tanya Siwon khawatir namun yang ia dapati malah Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum manis pada nya.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan datang... lagi."

Siwon mau tak mau ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Tangan nya terangkat untuk menghapus air mata Kyuhyun kemudian mendudukan diri nya disamping Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin mempermainkan mu mana ku tau kalau kau secengeng itu" ucap Siwon sambil tertawa pelan membuat Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipi nya lucu.

"Kau jahat." Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas dan mencubit sekilas pipi yang di kembungkan itu.

"Ah aku sedang ingin melihat sunset. Tau tempat yang bagus?"

Siwon berdiri sambil menunjuk ke arah mobil dan diangguki Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban nya. Siwon segera menarik pelan tangan Kyuhyun dan membukakan pintu untuk nya. Dengan senang hati pun Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti oleh Siwon yang mengemudi disamping nya.

Sesekali mereka bertukar canda tawa selama perjalanan tak lupa Kyuhyun yang terus mengoceh saat Siwon salah berbelok dan membuat mereka harus memutar arah. Sebenarnya Siwon sengaja melakukan itu agar bisa lebih berlama-lama dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi akhirnya mereka sampai juga di pantai yang sangat sepi itu. Hanya ada mereka berdua disana sekarang. Siwon dengan cepat keluar dari mobil dan membukakan kembali pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

"Tak perlu repot-repot."

Kyuhyun berucap pelan namun Siwon malah memberikan senyum dimple untuk nya membuat pipi Kyuhyun bersemu merah. Tangan nya kembali ditarik dengan lembut oleh Siwon mendekat ke arah laut kemudian mendudukan kembali tubuh mereka.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk melihat pemandangan yang indah dan juga bunyi deburan ombak yang entah kenapa terasa merdu.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Siwon yang masih fokus menatap ke depan. Ke arah lautan yang terhampar luas itu. Kyuhyun baru menyadari kalau ternyata Siwon sangatlah tampan.

"Ada apa? Apa aku terlalu mempesona?" Tanya Siwon dengan smirk nya dan balik memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang mengalihkan pandangan dari nya.

"Kau menyebalkan." Kyuhyun kembali berucap pelan sambil mempoutkan bibir nya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun cegukan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Siwon khawatir saat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja cegukan. "Tunggu aku ambilkan minum dulu!"

Siwon segera berlari kembali menuju mobil dan mengambil sebotol air mineral yang selalu ia sediakan lalu dengan cepat kembali kepada Kyuhyun kemudian memberikan nya.

"Ini minumlah."

Kyuhyun segera mengambil dan menegak habis semua nya lalu tersenyum kepada Siwon yang nampak sangat khawatir pada nya.

"Baikan?"

"Ya. Baikan."

Siwon mendudukan diri nya lagi dan melihat ke arah jam tangan yang ia pakai, sebentar lagi sunset akan segera di mulai. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang nampak senang menunggu sunset, Kyuhyun malah menundukan kepala nya dan juga nampak terkejut. Ia tadi cegukan tanpa sebab lagi. Kalau begitu arti nya...

Mata Kyuhyun membelalak kaget, tiba-tiba ingatan nya dulu terlintas. Ia dulu juga sempat cegukan di depan Siwon.

 _Bodoh kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa,_ batin Kyuhyun sambil menyumpah serapahi diri nya sendiri.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Siwon kemudian merangkul bahu Kyuhyun membuat pipi nya semakin bersemu merah.

"Ti-tidak."

"Cukup dingin ya disini."

Siwon kemudian membuka jaket nya, mendekatkan tubuh nya dengan Kyuhyun kemudian menyampirkan jaket nya di antara tubuh nya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Te-terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah. Ah sunset!"

Siwon sedikit berteriak senang karena akhirnya sunset yang ia tunggu akhirnya muncul juga. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Siwon untuk melihat ke arah sunset. Siwon kemudian menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat lebih indah karena pantulan cahaya oranye dari sunset.

"Indah."

Mendengar ucapan Siwon yang tidak terlalu kecil itu membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala nya ke samping. Ia sedikit terkejut karena wajah nya dengan Siwon sangatlah dekat. Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Siwon yang mengenai wajah nya. Kedua nya saling memejamkan mata dan semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka.

CHUP

Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan sangat lembut. Kedua nya terdiam untuk saling meresapi perasaan masing-masing yang mengalir melalui ciuman ini.

Tangan Siwon terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang chubby itu kemudian mengelus nya. Bahkan Siwon memberikan lumatan-lumatan pelan pada bibir Kyuhyun.

"Enghhhh..."

Satu desahan malu-malu itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Mereka sedikit tak rela melepaskan ciuman itu. Mata mereka kembali beradu pandang cukup lama hingga akhirnya kedua nya tersenyum manis.

"Disini dingin." Kyuhyun berucap malu-malu dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah karena malu. "Si-siwon apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Siwon menggendong nya ala bridal dan berjalan menuju bangku belakang mobil. Siwon menidurkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang nampak tidak protes sama sekali.

"Saranghae."

Ucapan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan mata nya terkejut apalagi Siwon yang tiba-tiba menindihnya.

"Si-siwon nhh..."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya saat Siwon kembali mencium bibirnya dengan nafsu. Siwon memasukan lidah nya ke dalam rongga mulut hangat milik Kyuhyun, mengajak lidah Kyuhyun untuk bermain.

"Eunghhh..."

Desahan itu kembali keluar saat Siwon melilit lidah nya pelan. Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk melingkar di leher Siwon dan menarik kepala Siwon pelan untuk membuat ciuman mereka makin dalam.

"Jadilah milik ku, Kyuhyun."

Siwon mengalihkan ciuman nya beranjak turun menuju leher Kyuhyun, memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di leher jenjang itu.

"Tu-tunggu Si-ahh.. Siwon ja-janganhhh..."

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala nya, berbeda dengan ucapan nya barusan ia malah menikmati perlakuan Siwon sekarang ini. Kedua nya semakin larut dalam kegiatan mereka. Untuk saling menyalurkan cinta mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah nya saat Heechul muncul dari dapur dengan melipat tangan nya di dada.

"Habis jalan-jalan dengan Changmin. Maaf aku tak memberitahu mu umma" balas Kyuhyun dan menaikan syal nya semakin tinggi untuk menutupi leher nya.

"Hahh.. kau ini membuat umma khawatir saja."

"Umma ayolah aku sudah besar." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan sebelum mencium pipi Heechul. "Aku mau tidur dulu. Selamat malam." Lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan ke kamar nya.

"Anak itu semakin aneh saja" ucap Heechul pelan sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya. Dia benar-benar tak dapat mengerti sifat anak nya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengunci pintu kamar nya dan berjalan ke arah cermin di kamar nya. Tangan nya terangkat untuk membuka syal nya kemudian menyentuh bercak-bercak merah yang lumayan banyak di leher nya itu. Buatan Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat perlakuan Siwon di mobil tadi. Tidak. Mereka tidak melakukan hubungan yang lebih intim dari itu, hanya Siwon yang memberikan tanda kepemilikan di leher Kyuhyun. Siwon terlalu takut untuk menyentuh Kyuhyun lebih jauh. Ia takut malah akan menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menidurkan tubuh nya ke atas ranjang. Banyak pikiran yang menghalau nya walaupun perasaan nya sangat senang.

Apa mereka sepasang kekasih sekarang?

Entahlah. Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tak tau jawaban nya. Yang ia tau Siwon yang mengatakan kalau diri nya mencintai Kyuhyun dan tidak mengajak nya untuk menjadi kekasih nya.

"Hahhhh..."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya berat. Sebenar nya ia juga tak tau perasaan nya dengan Siwon itu seperti apa. Ia terlalu takut untuk jatuh cinta kembali. Ia takut kalau Siwon akan berakhir seperti Nichkhun yang ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih. Kyuhyun terlalu takut untuk bertanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil guling nya dan memeluk nya erat. Menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar nya. Mata nya sedikit berkunang-kunang karena cahaya lampu kamar nya yang menyilaukan itu.

"Cinta?"

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan masuk dengan senyum yang setia menghiasi bibir nya setelah memakirkan mobil nya barusan. Betapa bahagia nya diri nya hari ini. Karena akhirnya ia bisa menyadari perasaan nya pada Kyuhyun. Ia sangat menyukai- ah tidak. Ia sangat mencintai pemuda berpipi chubby itu.

Sebenar nya Siwon takut akan perasaan nya dengan Kyuhyun tidak lah benar karena selama ia tidak pernah merasakan yang disebut cinta. Mungkin karena terlalu fokus dengan karir nya sehingga diri nya sendiri lupa kalau ia membutuhkan yang nama nya cinta hadir dalam kehidupan nya. Bagaikan burung yang lupa pada sarang nya. Tapi akhirnya burung itu dapat kembali ke sarang nya. Seperti Siwon yang akhirnya kembali merasakan yang nama nya cinta.

Siwon juga tidak mengerti dengan aksi spontan nya yang 'menandai' Kyuhyun di mobil itu. Ia terlalu takut kalau Kyuhyun nanti akan membenci nya karena perlakuan nya barusan. Tapi untunglah Kyuhyun tidak memberikan protes sama sekali hanya sedikit gerutuan.

Siwon hendak mengistirahatkan tubuh nya di atas sofa dan malah mendapati Jonghyun yang tengah memainkan gitar nya disana. Siwon merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan permainan gitar Jonghyun. Terlalu menyedihkan.

"Bersenang-senang?" Tanya Jonghyun masih fokus dengan permainan gitar nya. Siwon entah kenapa merasa sedikit iba karena ia tidak pernah melihat Jonghyun seperti itu. "Aku tau kau barusan dengan Kyuhyun."

"Apa kau marah?" Siwon memberanikan diri duduk di depan Jonghyun dan melepaskan jaket nya.

"Tidak. Hanya cemburu." Jonghyun melirik sekilas ke arah Siwon sembari menghela nafas nya. "Sungguh hanya karena cinta kita dapat bertengkar hm?"

"Ya. Aku tak tau kalau yang nama nya cinta bisa semembahayakan ini untuk persahabat kita."

"Jadi akhirnya kau sadar kalau perasaan mu itu cinta?" Jonghyun berhenti sebentar untuk melihat jawaban Siwon yang berupa anggukan. "Begitu."

Jonghyun kembali melanjutkan permainan gitar nya dengan memasang senyuman dan Siwon tau kalau itu hanyalah senyuman palsu.

"Hahhh... aku tidak tau bagaimana mengatakan nya." Jonghyun memindahkan gitar nya kesamping diri nya dan memijat kening nya pelan. Membuat Siwon sangat penasaran. "Kita.. tidak bisa-maksud ku kita tidak boleh mencintai Kyuhyun."

"A-apa maksud mu?"

"Kau lupa? Sehari lagi liburan kita akan selesai dan kita harus kembali lagi ke Seoul untuk pekerjaan kita."

Siwon terdiam membeku mendengar perkataan Jonghyun. Benar apa yang di katakan Jonghyun, sehari lagi liburan mereka semua akan selesai yang berarti adalah besok adalah hari terakhir mereka berada di Jeju sebelum kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing.

"Ahhhh! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?!" Siwon berteriak kesal sambil mengacak rambut nya. Ini yang ia takutkan.

Ia takut akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Ia terlalu memberi banyak harapan pada Kyuhyun. Ia takut Kyuhyun akan tersakiti kalau ia pergi nanti. Ia tidak akan bisa melihat raut masam Kyuhyun jika Siwon memarahi nya. Pipi nya yang chubby yang semakin terlihat menggemaskan jika sedang mengembungkan pipi nya. Dan juga bibir nya yang sangat menggoda Siwon jika dipoutkan. Tapi yang paling tak ingin Siwon lupakan adalah senyuman Kyuhyun yang dapat meneduhkan hati juga perasaan nya.

"Bagaimana ini Jonghyun... aku tak bisa meninggalkan nya." Siwon berkata sangat pelan. Seperti berbisik tapi Jonghyun masih dapat mendengarnya. Kedua nya tertunduk lesu dengan pikiran nya masing-masing.

"Aku tau, Siwon. Aku sangat tau."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Welcome welcome:D

ah ma-maaf kalau banyak yang protes pendek._. soal nya ini udh saya ketik lama heheeeee jadi maaf kalau pendek saya males ngambil-ngambil dari dokum lain:( pada mau maafin kaga nih? wkwkwk

Jangan membenci Jonghyun ku jebal D: maafkan dia di ff ini ahahaa dan maaf uhuk adegan kissing nya ampe gitu uhuk awas yang puasa batal ya uhukkkkk xD

duh mm... saya gatau deh mau ngomong apa lagi... paling mau promo ff yang lain aja judul nya **'Parasyte'** sama **'What Is Love? (Twoshoot)'**

udah lah wkwk **saya tunggu aja review nya dari orang-orang yang beramal shaleh, dan baik hati nya mau berbagi berkah ramadhan berupa review/? /amin/ di tunggu pasti banget review nya :*** dan tunggu aja next chapter

kamsahamnidaaaaaaaaaa


	12. Chapter 11

"Bagaimana ini Jonghyun... aku tak bisa meninggalkan nya." Siwon berkata sangat pelan. Seperti berbisik tapi Jonghyun masih dapat mendengarnya. Kedua nya tertunduk lesu dengan pikiran nya masing-masing.

"Aku tau, Siwon. Aku sangat tau."

SparWonKyu present

.

.

Handsome next door!

Inspired by drama EXO Next Door

.

.

Rate T/ Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Kim Heechul(GS), Henry Lau, Choi Minho, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 11**

Siwon memejamkan mata nya, otak terus mengulang-ulang wajah yang sangat Siwon sukai tengah tersenyum dan tertawa pelan pada nya. Cho Kyuhyun. Bodoh nya Siwon baru menyadari perasaan nya. Sebenar nya kemana saja ia selama ini?

Mata Siwon kembali terbuka dan segera mengambil handphone nya yang tergeletak dengan manis di samping nya. Jari-jari tangan nya dengan cepat menekan semua huruf yang bermunculan di layar nya.

 **To: Kyu**

 **Hey kau besok bekerja kan? Ah kau pasti sudah tidur ya? Maaf mengganggu mu. Abaikan saja pesan ini.**

Dengan terpaksa Siwon kembali menyimpan handphone nya dan menghela nafas kasar tapi sedetik kemudian diri nya dibuat terkejut karena handphone nya yang tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan ada nya pesan masuk.

 **From: Kyu**

 **Ya, aku besok bekerja. Dan ya lagi karena kau membangunkan ku tapi maaf pesan mu ini tidak bisa di abaikan.**

Siwon tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat menatap layar kaca handphone nya. Sungguh hati nya berbunga-bunga dengan hal sekecil ini.

 **To: Kyu**

 **Baiklah haha aku hanya tak sabar bertemu dengan mu (lagi). Maaf mengganggu mu jadi tidurlah kembali, aku juga akan tidur. Sampai jumpa besok**.

Siwon hendak menyimpan kembali handphone nya saat lagi-lagi handphone nya menerima pesan masuk. Siwon tak sangka Kyuhyun bisa mengetik secepat itu.

 **From: Kyu**

 **Oke, selamat malam mm... mimpi indah hehe.**

Siwon akhirnya dapat tidur dengan nyenyak malam itu. Dan Siwon berharap semoga ia bisa mendapat mimpi indah malam itu. Juga semoga Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mimpi nya.

 **To: Kyu**

 **Tentu kau juga, ku harap aku bisa masuk ke dalam mimpi mu.**

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat layar handphone nya yang menandakan ada nya pesan masuk dari Siwon. Sedaritadi Kyuhyun hanya menscroll layar handphone nya yang merupakan pesan dari Siwon itu.

Kyuhyun menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar nya. Ada satu hal yang dari tadi ia pikirkan dan semenjak Siwon mengirim nya pesan, pertanyaan itu semakin kuat ia pertanyakan.

 _Apakah kami sepasang kekasih, sekarang?_

Pertanyaan itulah yang sedaritadi Kyuhyun pikirkan dan tidak terjawab sama sekali. Apakah besok harus ia tanyakan langsung pada Siwon? Tapi ia terlalu malu untuk menanyakan nya.

"Hahhh..."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya dan berusaha memejamkan mata nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat pesan terakhir yang Siwon kirim pada nya.

"Ku harap kau ada dalam mimpi ku."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan pantulan diri nya pada cermin di depan nya. Suatu keajaiban karena diri nya hari ini berdandan dan entahlah.. bisa di sebut memakai pakaian yang terkesan imut pada nya.

Kencan? Tidak. Hanya akan kembali bekerja.

Kyuhyun dengan semangat menuruni tangga rumah nya dan berlari pelan menuju rumah di sebelah nya. Setelah berada di depan pintu itu Kyuhyun termenung bahkan pipi nya bersemu merah entah kenapa. Dan saat Kyuhyun hendak membuka pintu, pintu itu justru terbuka bukan karena nya. Melainkan karena seseorang yang hendak keluar rumah.

"K-kyuhyun..."

"J-jonghyun..."

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam sesaat sebelum Kyuhyu hendak berjalan masuk namun segera Jonghyun halangi. Kepala Jonghyun tertunduk, ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Maaf."

Jonghyun berbisik pelan di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah nya pelan. Ia tau ia masih marah pada Jonghyun karena berani membohongi nya tapi entah kenapa ia tak tega melihat Jonghyun seperti ini. Dengan memberanikan diri akhirnya Kyuhyun menatap Jonghyun yang masih menundukan kepala nya.

"Aku tau." Kyuhyun ikut berbisik pelan. Jonghyun menengadahkan kepala nya dan memberanikan diri menatap balik Kyuhyun di samping nya.

"Aku... tidak bermaksud sungguh aku hanya... tak tega melihat mu seperti itu. Aku tak mau melihat mu kedinginan... sendirian."

Mata mereka saling bertukar pandang lagi. Dan kali ini Jonghyun berusaha menyalurkan perasaan nya lewat pandangan itu tapi Jonghyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seakan ada sesuatu yang berusaha menolak perasaan nya melalui pandangan mata itu.

"Aku... mencintai mu Kyuhyun. Sial kenapa aku bisa mencintai mu?" Jonghyun mengacak rambut nya kesal dan Kyuhyun yang melihat nya entah sadar atau tidak.. tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintai ku." Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pundak Jonghyun sehingga mereka bisa saling berpandangan lagi. "Aku tak akan pernah melupakan nya."

Jonghyun terpaksa tersenyum saat pernyataan itu keluar dari Kyuhyun. Jonghyun tau kalau Kyuhyun takut mengatakan kalau ia menolak nya. Dia hanya terlalu baik karena tak ingin menyakiti hati nya.

"Kyu..."

Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya pada sumber suara. Terlihat Siwon tengah diam di tengah-tengah tangga itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum pelan kepada Jonghyun sebelum akhirnya pergi mengikuti Siwon menuju kamar nya.

Jonghyun lagi-lagi memaksa kan senyuman nya. Dia sudah kalah. Dari seorang Choi Siwon. Ternyata pesona nya masih kurang dari Siwon.

Sedangkan itu di kamar Siwon, Kyuhyun hendak membereskan ranjang Siwon sebelum tangan nya di tarik pelan oleh Siwon. Siwon segera memainkan sebuah lagu dari Ellie Goulding yang berjudul **Love Me Like You Do**.

"Maukah kau berdansa dengan ku?" Siwon bertanya setelah membuat pose ala pangeran yang akan mengajak tuan putri berdansa. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan dan menerima uluran tangan Siwon.

Mereka berdua menggerak-gerakan kaki nya sesuai irama lagu dengan Kyuhyun yang memegang leher Siwon dan Siwon yang memegangi pinggang Kyuhyun.

Walaupun kamar Siwon cukup dibilang sempit untuk acara tari menari seperti itu tapi mereka tak peduli. Biarkan lah mereka seperti ini sejenak. Menyalurkan cinta pada satu sama lain dengan lagu dan tarian ini. Mengabaikan kalau dunia ini bukan lah milik mereka berdua tapi kali ini biarkanlah mereka merasakan kalau dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Ahh..."

Kyuhyun yang memang tak pandai menari itu tak sengaja membenturkan kaki nya dengan ujung ranjang sehingga membuat diri nya terjatuh ke atas ranjang. Dan pasti Siwon juga ikut terjatuh karena tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menggelantung di leher nya.

Siwon terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Kyuhyun, pandangan mereka kembali bertukar untuk yang kesekian kali nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan semakin mengalungkan lengan nya pada leher Siwon. Siwon pun tak mau kalah dan semakin memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun di bawah nya.

"Apakah sakit?" Siwon bertanya mengenai kaki Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja terbentur ranjang nya itu.

"Sedikit tapi sudah tak terasa lagi..." Kyuhyun masih memasang senyum nya, membuat hati Siwon bersegup semakin kencang.

Siwon bisa merasakan nafas nya dengan nafas Kyuhyun saling bertabrakan di udara itu. Wajah mereka sangatlah dekat. Dan dengan seiring lagu **Love Me Like You Do** yang entah mengapa tak berhenti itu akhirnya mereka kembali berciuman.

Tangan Siwon terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Kyuhyun pelan dan semakin mendalam kan ciuman mereka. Mata mereka terpejam, merasakan rasa satu sama lain yang tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelum nya.

"Hahhh..."

Siwon melepaskan tautan nya dan menegakan tubuh nya untuk membuka kaos yang ia pakai. Pipi Kyuhyun langsung sukses memerah saat melihat otot-otot di tubuh Siwon.

Siwon kembali mendekatkan wajah nya dengan Kyuhyun dan meraup lembut bibir itu. Kyuhyun meremas-remas rambut Siwon pelan saat merasakan tangan Siwon yang semakin menjalar kebawah. Dan mata Kyuhyun sukses terbelalak kaget saat Siwon berusaha membuka kancing celana nya.

"Si-siwon!" Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan nya dan menahan tubuh Siwon. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Ma-maaf! Astaga apa yang ku lakukan?!" Siwon segera beranjak dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan memakai kembali kaos nya. Kyuhyun ikut mendudukan tubuh nya dan memegang erat tangan Siwon.

"Bu-bukan maksud ku tak mau tapi... aku hanya belum siap." Kyuhyun memberanikan diri berucap seperti itu dengan pipi yang sudah semerah tomat sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya dari tatapan Siwon.

"Ya, aku tau." Siwon meraih dagu Kyuhyun untuk mengalihkan pandangan Kyuhyun agar tertuju pada nya. "Akan ku tunggu saat itu." Lanjut Siwon sambil mengedipkan mata nya dan berhasil mendapatkan cubitan keras di perut nya.

"Kau mesum!"

.

.

.

.

Siwon tersenyum sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya keluar jendela kamar nya. Menatap rumah di sebelah nya, rumah Kyuhyun. Bulan sudah menemani mereka sekarang yang sudah menggantikan matahari. Dan Siwon masih memasang senyum bodoh nya mengingat kejadian dimana ia tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri.

"Hey." Siwon mengalihkan pandangan nya menuju pintu nya terbuka yang menampilkan sosok Jonghyun yang tengah menatap diri nya. "Kau sudah selesai berkemas?"

"Belum." Siwon menjawab dengan cepat dan mengalihkan lagi pandangan nya pada rumah Kyuhyun. Jonghyun menghela nafas nya dan menatap koper Siwon yang kosong belum terisi sama sekali.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan lebih baik kau berkemas sekarang karena besok pagi sekali kita akan berangkat dan Yunho paling tidak suka yang nama nya terlambat sedetik pun."

Jonghyun melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati Siwon dan mengikuti arah pandang nya. Entah kenapa hati Jonghyun tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Akan ku pukul kau." Siwon menatap Jonghyun terkejut karena ucapan yang mendadak itu. "Akan ku pukul kau kalau kau membuat nya sakit atau menangis atau marah."

Jonghyun melanjutkan perkataan nya dan menghela nafas nya pelan. Mata nya balik menatap mata Siwon yang masih nampak terkejut itu.

"Kau harus menjaga nya bagaimana pun cara nya." Jonghyun menepuk pelan pundak Siwon dan berbisik. Jonghyun tersenyum kecil sebelum keluar dari kamar Siwon. Walaupun Siwon merasa tak enak pada sahabat nya itu tapi bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah di butakan oleh cinta, juga sahabat nya. Dan Jonghyun seperti nya mempercayakan Kyuhyun pada Siwon setelah lama berpikir karena Jonghyun tau... Siwonlah yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun.

Tapi Siwon kembali menatap sedih ke arah rumah Kyuhyun. Ia tidak sanggup mengucapkan perpisahan untuk Kyuhyun bahkan pesan dari Kyuhyun ia tak baca sama sekali. Siwon mengacak rambut nya kesal sebelum mengeluarkan seluruh pakaian nya dari dalam lemari ke koper nya.

"Bagaimana ini..."

.

.

.

.

DUK

Siwon menutup bagasi mobil dengan kasar setelah menyimpan koper nya ke dalam. Mata nya tak sanggup menatap rumah Kyuhyun. Ia tak mau berpisah dengan nya.

"Kau sudah berpamitan?" Jonghyun muncul di samping Siwon dan menatap rumah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di artikan.

"Belum." Siwon akhirnya dapat memberanikan diri dan menatap rumah Kyuhyun. Seperti nya para penghuni nya belum bangun semua. Karena fajar baru saja terbit.

"Kau tau dia akan semakin terluka jika kau tidak bilang sesuatu pada nya." Jonghyun menatap Siwon yang masih nampak terdiam berpikir itu. "Kau mau aku memukul mu?"

Siwon terkejut dan memundurkan tubuh nya dari jangkauan Jonghyun sebelum Yunho menintrupsi mereka berdua.

"Kalian cepatlah! Nanti kita ketinggalan kapal kita!" Ucap Yunho sedikit berteriak sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jonghyun menatap Siwon sebentar kemudian mengikuti Yunho masuk ke dalam mobil. Sedangkan Siwon ia masih terdiam menatap ke arah rumah Kyuhyun. Lidah nya terasa kelu saat akan mengucapkan perpisahan.

"Siwon!" Lagi-lagi Yunho berteriak membuat Siwon tersentak kaget. Kaki Siwon segera melangkah dan membuka pintu mobil. Untuk terakhir kali nya Siwon memandangan rumah Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Ciao~ Thank you for leaving some reviews~_**

 ** _I'll wait for the next review to come yehet! leave review hihii~ Grazie:*_**


	13. Chapter 12 (Epilogue)

"Kalian cepatlah! Nanti kita ketinggalan kapal kita!" Ucap Yunho sedikit berteriak sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jonghyun menatap Siwon sebentar kemudian mengikuti Yunho masuk ke dalam mobil. Sedangkan Siwon ia masih terdiam menatap ke arah rumah Kyuhyun. Lidah nya terasa kelu saat akan mengucapkan perpisahan.

"Siwon!" Lagi-lagi Yunho berteriak membuat Siwon tersentak kaget. Kaki Siwon segera melangkah dan membuka pintu mobil. Untuk terakhir kali nya Siwon memandangan rumah Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

SparWonKyu present

.

.

Handsome next door!

Inspired by drama EXO Next Door

.

.

Rate T/ Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Kim Heechul(GS), Henry Lau, Choi Minho, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 12**

"Hahhh..."

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur nya saat merasakan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba membuat hati nya sesak. Tangan nya terangkat untuk meremas dada nya yang sangat sesak.

Kyuhyun melihat keluar jendela kamar nya, menatap rumah di samping nya itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di pahami. Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Kaki Kyuhyun beranjak ke bawah dan dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar nya. Diri nya di buat terkejut dengan sosok Siwon yang berdiri di depan ruangan nya.

"Si-siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan dan Siwon pun hanya tersenyum simpul. Kyuhyun segera menarik Siwon masuk dan kembali menutup pintu nya. "Kau menyelinap?"

Siwon tersenyum polos sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal. Ya, dia memang menyelinap. Setelah merengek kepada Yunho yang sudah semakin marah akhirnya Siwon segera pergi menuju rumah Kyuhyun dan untung nya pintu depan rumah nya tak di kunci.

"Kau mau kemana?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bertanya sambil melihat Siwon dari atas sampai bawah. Siwon menarik Kyuhyun pelan untuk duduk di atas kasur kemudian menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku tapi kami semua hari ini akan kembali ke Seoul." Siwon berucap pelan dan menatap mata Kyuhyun lekat. "Aku sungguh tak ingin meninggalkan mu."

Siwon memeluk erat Kyuhyun. Siwon dapat merasakan air mata Kyuhyun yang mengalir di pundak nya. Ia sangat tak ingin melihat malaikat nya bersedih seperti ini. Andai ia bisa membawa Kyuhyun ke Seoul, tapi itu tak bisa. Manajer nya pasti akan mengusir Kyuhyun dan tidak akan pernah mempertemukan mereka lagi. Dan Siwon sangat tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Apakah kau akan kembali?" Siwon melepaskan pelukan nya dan menghapus air mata Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu."

TIN TIN

Klakson mobil itu berbunyi, tanda nya Siwon untuk segera pergi karena mereka bisa ketinggalan kapal. Siwon menatap tak rela pada Kyuhyun tapi seperti nya Kyuhyun mengerti dengan konsekuensi Siwon sebagai artis. Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun mengajak Siwon berdiri dan tersenyum manis.

"Simpan ini." Siwon memberikan sebuah gantungan handphone berbentuk kepala kucing untuk Kyuhyun. Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menerima nya. Siwon pun kemudian mengecup kening, mata, hidung, pipi kemudian bibir Kyuhyun.

"Selamat tinggal." Siwon berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun tapi baru selangkah ia berjalan sudah di hentikan oleh Kyuhyun yang menarik tangan nya.

"Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Siwon dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi nya. "Sampai bertemu lagi."

Siwon tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala nya kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkah nya. Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobil, Siwon lagi-lagi mencuri pandang ke arah rumah Kyuhyun.

"Ya, sampai bertemu lagi." Siwon kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil yang tentu langsung diocehi oleh Yunho. Mobil itu pun perlahan meninggalkan rumah itu.

TAP TAP TAP

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari menuruni tangga rumah nya dan berlari keluar berusaha mengejar mobil yang membawa Siwon juga teman-teman baru nya. Langkah Kyuhyun semakin melambat saat mobil itu menambah kecepatan nya dan menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Cepat kembali." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum saat air mata nya kembali mengalir. Tangan nya menggenggam erat gantungan yang Siwon berikan. Ia hanya berharap cinta nya kali ini benar-benar nyata.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pembohong! Mana janji mu?" Kyuhyun berteriak marah pada gantungan yang sudah beberapa bulan ia gantung di handphone nya. Sedangkan gantungan kepala kucing itu hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan Kyuhyun. Semenjak kepergian Siwon waktu itu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendapat pesan atau satu panggilan dari Siwon. Pernah ia mencoba untuk menelpon nya tapi yang ia dapati malah nomor Siwon yang sudah tidak aktif. Membuat nya kesal setengah mati.

"Aku benci Choi Siwonnnn!" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan kencang dan mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur. Diri nya terlalu merindukan Siwon, ia bahkan pernah pergi ke rumah sebelah nya yang sudah kosong dan tidur di atas ranjang yang pernah Siwon tempati.

DRTTTT

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil handphone nya, berharap kalau yang memanggil adalah Siwon tapi harapan nya langsung sirna saat mendapati malah sahabat nya Changmin lah yang menelpon.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun malas sambil mendekatkan handphone nya ke telinga. Sedangkan Changmin hanya dapat menghela nafas.

 _'Kau ini! Mau dapat pekerjaan tidak?'_

"Ya ya, aku mau. Memang nya apa pekerjaan nya."

 _'...'_

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu." Kyuhyun kemudian menyudahi sambungan telpon nya dan berjalan mencari umma nya yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Umma..."

Heechul yang sedang asyik memotong wortel pun mengalihkan pandangan nya pada anak tertua nya itu.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Seoul."

.

.

.

.

 _EPILOGUE_

3 tahun sudah berlalu. Kepadatan di kota Seoul semakin bertambah. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang pergi ke tujuan nya masing-masing, seperti namja manis yang nampak sedang berlari membelah lautan manusia yang tak dapat di hitung. Nafas nya memburu dan sesekali mata nya melirik pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan nya.

Kaki nya kemudian membawa nya masuk gedung besar bertingkat yang bertuliskan 'Lee Company'. Namja manis itu mengatur nafas nya saat sampai di lift kemudian mendudukan diri nya dengan malas di atas kursi kerja nya setelah keluar dari lift.

PUK

"Kau terlambat. Lagi." Namja manis itu a.k.a Kyuhyun mengelus kepala nya yang baru saja di pukul dengan 'lembut' oleh seseorang yang sudah lama ia kenal.

"Maafkan aku, lagi-lagi aku lupa menyalakan alarm ku." Kyuhyun berucap polos sedangkan Changmin hanya menatap nya malas. Changmin kemudian membukakan tiga buah file dokumen di komputer depan Kyuhyun yang tentu di tatap terkejut oleh Kyuhyun.

"Itu tugas mu hari ini." Changmin berucap malas dan membaca dokumen yang harus ia edit juga.

3 tahun yang lalu Changmin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk bekerja di salah satu perusahaan dari kenalan keluarga Changmin sebagai editor naskah drama di Seoul. Dan Kyuhyun mau-mau saja menerima nya karena ia memiliki tujuan berbeda. Untuk bertemu Siwon.

Tapi itu tak mudah karena Kyuhyun harus bersusah payah dulu bekerja sebagai editor lalu gaji nya yang tak terlalu memuaskan pun membuat Kyuhyun mengambil kerja sambilan sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran juga pelayan di suatu toko bunga. Yang tentu saja milik kenalan Changmin. Lagi.

Pernah dulu Kyuhyun bertemu Siwon saat ia pergi mengantarkan naskah drama ke tempat shooting. Tapi Kyuhyun segera di hadang oleh keamanan dan naskah itu langsung di ambil oleh manajer Siwon. Kyuhyun bahkan hampir menangis saat melihat Siwon tengah berakting. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin menangis, melainkan keberadaan diri nya yang tak di sadari Siwon. Rasa nya Kyuhyun ingin menyerah dengan Siwon dan fokus pada pekerjaan nya dulu.

"Kau sudah membereskan barang-barang mu?" Tanya Changmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah memakai kaca mata nya bersiap-siap untuk mengedit naskah yang sudah Changmin berikan.

"Ya."

Dan masalah lain adalah apartemen Kyuhyun yang jauh dari perusahaan membuat nya benar-benar tersiksa. Sehingga akhir nya Changmin dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen bersama yang murah juga dekat dengan tempat kerja.

"Kalau begitu besok aku jemput kau."

"Baik-"

SRET

"HUWAAAA! CHANGMIN KABEL NYA!" Kyuhyun berteriak cukup keras saat kaki nya tidak sengaja menyenggol kabel komputer nya dan menyebabkan sedikit percikan listrik keluar dari kabel yang sensitif itu.

"PABBO!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyuhyun menatap layar televisi nya sambil menggigit pelan bantal sofa nya kesal. Acara yang sedang ia tonton saat ini adalah salah satu drama Siwon yang sedang banyak di perbincangkan.

"Cih. Kalau bukan karena aku yang mengedit naskah nya, drama nya tak akan sebagus itu tau!" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal kemudian melemparkan bantal sofa nya ke layar televisi.

TING TONG

Kyuhyun segera beranjak membuka pintu dan mendapati Changmin yang menatap nya kesal kemudian masuk seenak nya. Changmin kemudian mengambil semua box Kyuhyun dan memindahkan nya ke mobil.

"Kau ini kenapa tak membantu ku?" Changmin kembali mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih fokus menatap layar televisi. Changmin pun mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun dan menatap iba pada nya. Tangan nya kemudian terangkat untuk mengambil remot televisi dan mematikan nya. Changmin segera menarik Kyuhyun menuju mobil sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengeluarkan protes nya. "Berhentilah berharap."

Changmin berucap pelan dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tertunduk lesu. Ia tau perkataan nya tadi kejam tapi itu demi kebaikan sahabat nya yang masih menyimpan harapan pada artia terkenal seperti Siwon. Kyuhyun dulu pernah menceritakan alasan asli nya pergi ke Seoul dan membuat Changmin terbelalak kaget. Tapi itu membuat Changmin senang juga karena sahabat nya akhirnya tak takut untuk mencintai seseorang lagi. Tapi sekarang ia takut kalau sahabat nya itu akan kembali terluka.

Mobil Changmin melaju dengan cepat menuju sebuah apartemen yang keliahat nya mewah. Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun keluar setelah Changmin memarkirkan mobil nya. Tangan mereka terisi penuh oleh box yang Kyuhyun bawa karena semua box milik Changmin sudah ia pindahkan sendiri.

TING

Lift pun berhenti tepat di lantai 9 apartemen itu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun segera keluar kemudian memasuki ruangan baru mereka yang sangat mewah itu.

"Cha-changmin..." Kyuhyun menyimpan semua box nya ke bawah dan melihat interior apartemen baru mereka. "Ini terlalu mewah."

"Kau banyak mengeluh."

"Apa kau dapat apartemen ini dari kenalan mu lagi?"

"Ya dan lebih baik kita sapa tetangga satu-satu nya kita di sebelah."

Changmin segera menyimpan box Kyuhyun dan berjalan keluar. Entah kenapa di lantai 9 ini hanya ada dua apartemen yang disewakan dan yang satu nya sudah berpenghuni. Juga apartemen baru mereka ini kata nya sangat susah di dapat apalagi lantai 9. Tapi Changmin tak peduli karena itu.

"Ah..."

Changmin terkesiap saat melihat seorang namja yang sangat publik hafal wajah nya keluar dari apartemen sebelah nya.

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun beranjak keluar dan ikut terkejut saat melihat namja di depan nya. Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum manis juga di balas tak kalah manis oleh namja di depan nya.

"Lama tak berjumpa." Sapa Yunho yang baru hendak keluar. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya sedangkan Changmin masih diam mematung. "Jadi kau yang pindah ke sebelah?"

"Eum." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menganggukan kepala nya. Siapa sangka tetangga baru nya adalah Jung Yunho yang dulu pernah menyewa rumah disamping nya dulu di Jeju.

"Ah! Kau tak mau sapa tetangga baru kita?" Yunho berteriak pelan sambil melirik ke dalam apartemen nya. Seperti nya Yunho tak tinggal sendirian.

"Baik baik."

Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung mengejang saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Mata Kyuhyun langsung membulat saat pandangan nya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang menyusul Yunho keluar. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang menatap kaget seperti itu melainkan juga Changmin yang menatap sahabat nya khawatir.

"K-kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon berusaha memastikan kalau namja di depan nya itu adalah Kyuhyun nya dulu. Siwon langsung tersenyum bahagia saat menyadari bahwa itu benarlah Kyuhyun. Tangan nya terbuka lebar berusaha memeluk Kyuhyun tapi-

BUGH

"A-ahhhh..."

Siwon langsung membungkukan tubuh nya dan memegang perut nya yang baru di pukul Kyuhyun. Walaupun pukulan Kyuhyun tak begitu kuat tapi masih tetap terasa sakit. Sedangkan Yunho dan Changmin hanya diam terkejut saat Kyuhyun melayangkan pukulan pada perut Siwon tadi.

"CHOI SIWON PABBOOOOOO!"

Kyuhyun berteriak kesal kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemen nya dan membanting pintu nya dengan keras. Membuat ketiga orang di luar itu semakin terkejut. Sedangkan Siwon hanya dapat menghela nafas nya sambil mengelus perut nya pelan.

 _'Seperti nya harus mengulang dari awal.'_

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **THE END!**

 _Yooooo akhirnya end juga ff ini eitsss tapi bukan end beneran ya ;)) nah saya mau minta saran dari para readers!_

 _ **Haruskah ff ini saya buat sequel nya atau end aja disini?:/**_

 _lalu kalau pada mau dibuat sequel nya, buat judul sequel ini! Pilih di bawah ini yang mana! minta saran nya lagi:((_

 _ **Love Next Door!**_ _atau_ _ **Love Next Us!**_

 _Tinggalkan saran nya di review ne:D dan saya mau berterima kasih sebanyak-banyak nya buat para readers yang setia membaca ff ini dan juga mau meninggalkan review saya yang terharu:'(_

 _ **SPOILER FOR NEXT SEQUEL!**_

 _Siwon harus berusaha buat Kyuhyun berpaling lagi pada nya karena Kyuhyun terlalu kecewa liat Siwon yang udah tega ninggalin dia dan ga balik-balik. Bukan cuman WonKyu buat next sequel tapi Changmin bakal kena yang nama nya jatuh cinta juga kkk pasti para readers tau siapa ya;)) Dan aksi Jonghyun yang ternyata belum mau kalah buat Kyuhyun jadi milik nya._

 _ **Segini saja ucapan saya di ff ini;D saya berharap di chapter akhir ini banyak yang mau mengapresiasi nya, saya tunggu review nya dan tunggu aja next sequel nya! Ciao!**_


End file.
